


Moondust | S.M

by StrandedOnMars



Series: Don't Go [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blood, Broken Promises, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fake Character Death, Guns, Gunshot, Hannah hates Steve at first, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Steve gets attached, but then ends up liking him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 37,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrandedOnMars/pseuds/StrandedOnMars
Summary: He broke his promise that he made to her and now he has to live with the consequences.





	1. Intro: Moondust

«I·ᴍ ʙᴜɪʟᴅɪɴɢ ᴛʜɪꜱ ʜᴏᴜꜱᴇ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏᴏɴ.

Lɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ʟᴏꜱᴛ ᴀꜱᴛʀᴏɴᴀᴜᴛ.

Lᴏᴏᴋɪɴ· ᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ꜱᴛᴀʀ.

Fʀᴏᴍ ᴀ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ғᴏʀɢᴏᴛ.

Aɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ·ꜱ ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ I ᴄᴀɴ ᴅᴏ.

Exᴄᴇᴘᴛ ʙᴜʀʏ ᴍʏ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ғᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ»

{Hawaii Five-O}

{All Seasons}


	2. Prologue

The flames burst out of the ship and into the cold night sky by the time that Steve got there. Only a few hours ago, she was safe and sound but now she was probably being burned alive. He already knew that he was too late to save her but the only thing that he had left was hope. Steve promised her that he was going to keep her safe, but he failed to keep that promise. She was too special for him to let go. Steve knew that he couldn't do anything but know that she's gone forever and that she's never coming back. She was the third person that he cared about so much that died because of him. It was too late for him to do anything about it now. The ship reeked of burning flesh from where he was standing. He didn't want to believe that it was her body that was burning. Sweat started to bead down his face from the intense heat of the ship burning. He looked at the horrific sight in front of him, not knowing if he should scream or cry or even do both. Steve wasn't even sure what to do. He was frozen to the spot. He wished that it was him, and not her. 

He promised her that he would keep her safe. He promised her. Steve wanted to let her know that he was going to take care of her but he failed. Now, look where it ended both of them up. She's gone and he's still living. Steve broke his promise that he made to her and now he has to live with the consequences. She's now gone because of him. She could have been screaming his name for help and he didn't even know it. All sound was drowned out by the ship cackling and slowly melting apart. He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

Steve didn't want to believe that she was gone. She couldn't be gone. It wasn't possible for her to be gone. Hannah was too damn special to be gone. She was a fighter like him, but her life went out with a bang like she thought it would. The only thing is that he never thought that it would come so soon. She had her whole life to live, but now it's gone. Hannah didn't even get the chance to get married or even have kids. He was about to sprint towards the ship for a last attempt to save her but he was grabbed by someone who was behind him. He didn't see who it was until he was forced to face the person that grabbed him. Steve didn't even know that Danny followed him in his own car. He didn't even know that he cared about her that much.

"She's gone!" Danny yelled at him as he looked at Steve from where he was standing, having a death grip on his arm as he didn't want to lose him too. Danny didn't want to lose him as he did with Hannah. He couldn't afford to lose him too. He had the look of sadness plastered on his face as he looked at Steve, knowing that Hannah was gone for good but he didn't say anything to Steve. Danny knew how much Hannah meant to Steve. He could feel his pain as well because they both lost someone who was dear to them. He didn't want to lose him too so he kept the grip on his arm. 

Steve turned around to face the ship that held Hannah hours before after he yanked his arm away from Danny's intense grip, knowing that he could have had saved her if he was fast enough but it was now too late for him to do anything. She was gone. She was gone for good. She was never coming back. He knew no matter how hard he wished for her to come back that his wishes weren't ever coming true. She was gone for good. He blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill, and he managed to muster out four words as he watched the ship explode one final time before it disappeared under the water. Steve knew that she was never going to hear it. 

"I'm so sorry, Hannah."


	3. Chapter One

Hannah could still remember her mother and the Governor of Hawaii drinking tea in the garden every day in the backyard. But that changed when her mother and father died one day when she was a five-year-old. She had promised herself from that day on that she would find Marvel, the man who killed her mother and father. Her bright sea blue eyes that always seemed to laugh were searching the room until she came across his silhouette. Tall, brown hair, pretty eyes, white skin, and didn't really look like a Hawaiian native. It took a moment for her to realize that she had met him before. He was the man she met while surfing with Kono just this morning. The one from the new task force the Governor of Hawaii had created. She smiled at him kindly while he sat across her from where she was sitting but didn't say a word to him. After all, she never liked small talk and wouldn't for a while. Steve opened his mouth to speak but was cut off before he could speak by the secretary shouting their names and inviting them into the office. In a split second, they were both on their feet, surprised, wondering why the Governor would want to see them together.

"What happened? Did you complain because I ruined your surfing evening with Kono?" he asked, trying to make a joke but it didn't work and he received a glare from Hannah. 

"What happened? Did you lose your humor on today's mission or were you born that way?" She spoke shortly with harshness in her voice, not once looking at him. She walked and sat down with a smirk across the Governor, who was now smiling to both of them. Hannah was always this harsh when it came to meeting new people who she hated off the bat. It gets her in trouble with the wrong people. "Commander, I want you to meet Hannah."

"We've already met,” he answered her, annoyed as he looked at her from where he was sitting then turned to face Hannah when he heard her mutter something under her breath.

"Sadly," Hannah added in a cold whisper and Steve looked at her, confused. His eyes scanning her. Her brown hair, curly and long, in a wavy shape, hiding her cheeks.

"Excuse me?" he complained as he continued to look at her from where he was sitting.

"Guys!" the Governor shouted and looked at them both. "Slow down!" she shouted again, making sure that they heard her, loud and clear. She was starting to regret having both of them here but she knew that both of them had to meet in order for her to place Hannah on Five-O. 

"She started it, not me!" Steve said in a childish tone to the Governor.

"Can you be any more immature?" Hannah pointed out, letting out a low chuckle, finally turning her face in his direction. Steve was finally able to notice the little details on her pretty face, bright sea blue eyes that seemed to laugh, rosy lips, definitely looked Hawaiian, unlike him, and if it was any other time he would be charmed by her natural beauty but at the moment he didn't even care. It didn't take long for them to start rambling like little children.

“You both shut up!" the woman across the desk shouted angrily at them, cutting them both off again from their rambling. "You can continue this argument tomorrow at work." And then there was silence, complete silence that lasted for a couple of minutes as Steve and Hannah were now looking at the Governor like two little kids being told to eat broccoli. Their faces filled with confusion, and their eyes narrowing at the same time.

"Come again?" they asked at the same time, their voices sounding like one even though they both didn't intend it to be that way.

"Captain Hannah Bradford will be joining your task force," the Governor said calmly to both of them, not taking into consideration their earlier fight or their now terrified looks on their faces. Steve was the first to speak up and try to talk his way out of the Governor's amazing idea. He didn't realize that Hannah was apart of the Military, and he didn't realize that she was also a Navy SEAL like him.

"That's... that's really funny," he said to her, shaking his head and his finger at the same time. Chuckling ironically between his words. "But last time I checked it was my task force." He pointed at himself as he spoke, and only himself. "And I choose the people I'll work with."

"Yeah, and I choose where I'll work," Hannah added as she looked at the Governor, topping his voice as she was about to break his nose right there and now but she decided to wait until the time was right. She was feeling like her argument was valid enough to get her out of this mess. Hannah already knew that she wasn't going to last ten minutes with Steve in a room. "And let me give you a tip. His task force wouldn't be my first choice... or second." She threw her hands in the air as she spoke. "Or third for that matter--"

Hannah was cut off by Steve before she could finish what she was about to say to both of them. "Hey! What's so bad about my task force?" he said as he looked at her from where he was sitting, not understanding what she had to say about his task force being so bad.

"You!" she responded with a smirk.

"It's only for a month." The Governor cut both of them off from another fight but she knew that one was coming on again. "If it doesn't work out, Hannah - you are free to leave, but before I put you out on the streets, it'd be nice for you to have some experience and you have to work there so you can practice on your skills. Steve and the rest of the task force can help you."

Hannah leaned back in her chair, disappointed and soon sighed. "Great! Now I will be showed how to hunt by a parrot." She mumbled, shaking her head as she spoke.

"Did you just call me a parrot?" Steve raised his eyebrows in disbelief as he heard her from where he was sitting. This was definitely not going to turn out to be an easy partnership.

The Governor watched them as they were about to start their third round. "Did I hurt your feelings?" she asked sarcastically, turned her head to the left to look at him.

"Governor, with all due respect, I am not a babysitter," Steve said to her, looking at the blonde woman and was begging with his eyes for her to let him go but he already knew that he wasn't going let off the hook this easily.

"Seriously? Babysitter?" she said to him as stood tall looking at him, raising both her eyebrows when she heard him speak. Steve was getting on her last nerves, and she isn't afraid to put him in his place if she had too.

"Why? Did I hurt your feelings?" Steve asked her mimicking her voice from a few moments ago.

"Say one more thing and I swear you'll regret it!" Hannah snarled at Steve, her voice going low as it possibly could go which actually did scare Steve at first but he didn't show it.

"Do you really think that you can scare me?" he asked her, and he saw the look of murder in her eyes as she looked at him from where she was sitting.

"Scare you? That is not my intention! Punch you in the face? Oh, I wouldn't mind at all! I am a highly trained Navy SEAL. I can kill you in seconds!" Hannah snapped as she looked at him, about to punch him but she restrained herself from doing so.

"You know what? I would kick your ass only I don't hit damsels in distress! I save them!" Steve yelled back at her from where he was sitting. He didn't hear her mention that she was a Navy SEAL through the blood roaring in his ears. Hannah stood up on both her feet quickly and Steve did the same. They were standing so close to each other, they could feel each other's breaths.

"Call me a damsel in distress one more time and I will put my foot up your a-"

"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! HANNAH!" shouted the Governor as she already knew that they weren't going to get along at all, but she didn't show it.

"I can't work with her, not in a million years!" Steve said to the Governor as he looked at her. He couldn't believe that this was happening, and he didn't need another Danny on the team.  

"Yeah me neither!" Hannah said again, and they both looked at Governor Jameson, waiting for her to change her mind, but they both lost all hope when she spoke.

"I'm glad we have an agreement." The woman gave them both a smile. "Tomorrow morning, you better be at the headquarters or I'll take you there myself!" the Governor said, and showed them their way out, leaving them both speechless.

"Your mother---" She started to speak to Hannah but she got cut off by her.

"My mother has nothing to do with this!" Hannah shouted before the Governor even had time to finish her sentence. She grabbed her bag from the chair where she had left it and walked out of the office. The blonde woman tried to stop her by calling her name but the girl wouldn't listen.

Steve watched as she left the room, got a bit confused with her reaction. Interested to learn more about the girl with the curls. 

"She's a piece of work, isn't she?" Governor Jameson asked Steve as she was referring to Hannah, who left in the room. Steve looked up at her and nodded in agreement, even though he didn't know Hannah that well.

"Who is she exactly?" he asked her as he looked at her from where he was sitting. He was curious since he never saw her around before until today.

"I used to know her mother. Her parents died, and she then moved to her best friend's house shortly after and I made a promise to her mother that I would look out for her," Governor Jameson said to Steve as she looked at him from where she was sitting with a small sigh.

"It looks to me that she can look after herself just fine," Steve said back to her, still not letting go that he didn't want her on the team.

"That's the problem she's certain that she can... sometimes her certainty blinds her... all I'm asking is to teach her how to be part of a team, just for one month, I'm planning on sending her away to Maine after that," she said to Steve as she looked at him, then knowing that she said too much.

"Why?" Steve asked once more, but he knew that he wasn't going to get an answer from her.

 "Reasons you wouldn't understand."


	4. Chapter Two

Steve threw the keys on the table, closing the front door behind him as he walked in. He just couldn't shake her off his mind. He already had Danny to worry about and his sarcastic tone; he didn't need anyone else like Hannah on his task force, and maybe it was the way that he saw a bit of himself in her, the way that she would speak to him, even if she barely knew him that made him go mad about her.

It was clear that they were practically the same person in different genders, even if he didn't want to admit it, and it was worrying meeting someone as crazy, stubborn and dangerous as him. A voice that echoed behind him made him raise his head, and the cop inside him took control and before he had even realized it he had taken his gun from his holster in his hands, pointing at the man across him.

"HEY, YOU!" Danny shouted, ducking in case Steve would actually shoot. In his hands, he held two beers. One of them almost fell on the floor but Steve reached for it before it could hit the ground.

"Knocking, Danny! Have you ever heard of knocking?" he said to him as he looked at him, and he was already pissed enough; all he needed was Danny to break the last nerves that he had left. He put his gun back in the holster, shaking his head at the same time.

"Normal people see who is behind them before they raise their gun, aiming to kill them," Danny said as he explained himself, opening one of the beers in his hand while talking. Steve gave Danny an annoyed look and opened his beer too. 

"So how did it go?" Danny asked sitting on the couch. He knew that Steve had gone to talk with the Governor about something but he didn't know what it was about.

Steve sat down next to him, falling on the pillows, depression written all over his face. "We have a new partner," he said shortly.

"That's great--" It was only then that Danny realized exactly what Steve said. "Wait what? Who? Why?" he asked as he looked at him from where he was sitting.

"She's something like family to the Governor and she wants us to train her...teach her how to be apart of a team," Steve said to him as he then raised his body and left his bottle on the table. Steve reached for his computer and then started searching all that he could find for the brown-haired girl in the HPD database.

"That her?" Danny asked, pointing at a picture that was on the screen. It was a brown-haired woman but unlike Hannah, she had green eyes and she looked a bit older than Hannah.

"No... A) she was named Hannah, and B) it says here that this woman died more than 15 years ago! Concentrate, Danny!" Steve exclaimed as he continued to look for Hannah in the database. He didn't find anything yet about her, but he kept looking. 

"I don't think that we should be doing this... you know if the Governor trusts her Steve, we have no right---" Danny began.

"Look at your hip, see that golden thing? It's a badge, Danny! You do have the right!" Steve replied back to him sarcastically before he continued on what he finally found about Hannah, and was surprised that it said that she was a former Navy SEAL like him. "And that should be her father, they both died, on the field, both her mother and father," he whispered to Danny as he clicked on Hannah's file, reading that she was a Navy SEAL and was the top of her class.

Steve noticed that she was in the BUD/S class after Steve's, making her a year or two younger than him, maybe even three if she went in when she was seventeen. "She's pretty, skilled, and just as mad as you probably. Where's the problem?" Danny said to him as he wondered, not realizing why his friend was so worried, and he then just realized that she was a former Navy SEAL like Steve. He was going to have to deal with two Navy SEAL's now.

"She has your sarcasm, too," Steve pointed out, remembering his conversation with Hannah that he had with her earlier.

"I like her," Danny said back to him with a small shrug.

"Just as mad as me Danny, she's just as mad as me. Top of her class, dangerous, skilled and most of all she clearly became a SEAL to avenge her parents' death," Steve said to him and he clearly made a point, but Danny failed to realize it.

"You don't know that Steve, you're only mad because she is apparently way better than you if not just like you. 100 bucks you'll end up marrying each other," Danny said to him, smirking, and joking at the same time which Steve didn't catch onto. If he knew his friend well enough, he knew that he would probably never get married but he had never met a girl so similar to Steve before. Even if he wouldn't let it show but he was a bit scared of who that girl was as well, and he only hoped that she wasn't truly as crazy as McGarrett.

Danny was wrong. Horribly wrong.


	5. Chapter Three

Hannah woke up to the sound of her digital alarm clock going off next to her on her dresser, sighing as she soon sat up on her bed, letting her legs hang off the side. It was still dark out with no signs of the sun coming out for a while. Hannah rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands before she pushed herself off of her bed, making her way towards her closet. She has gotten into a good habit of waking up at four/five in the morning every day from being in the Navy. Normally she would be going on the run or a swim in a couple of minutes but for some reason, she didn’t feel like doing that today.

Hannah knew that she was going to have to go to where Five-O was stationed later but that can wait for now unless something causes her to go early to the offices. The only thing that she liked about the task force was that Kono was on it, and nothing else unless she counted Kono's cousin then other than that it was useless to her. She knew Kono since they were babies, and would normally hang out together when they were growing up.

Hannah wasn’t expecting the man who she got into a heated argument to knock on her front door and certainly didn’t ask how he found out where she lived, knowing that the Governor probably told him about her or something. What was his name again? Stephen? No, wait. It's Steve. Yep, that's his name all right. She knew that she wasn’t going to be able to work alongside him if they were going to keep having arguments, but she didn't care anymore at this point since she knew that her fate was forever sealed with Five-O.

Hannah moved out from her best friends house after she came back from SEAL's and moved back into her parent's house after being away for so long, which was thirty-three long miserable years.

Hannah looked through her closet, not caring what she was going to wear for the day but she knew in the back of her mind that she might as well wear something suitable if she was going to meet Five-O for the first time, and she has to be able to run in it too. She was extremely paranoid that Marvel was going to appear back on the radar after being gone for over ten years, and she has to be able to either fight or run if he finally finds her after all these years.

There were a few scars that Hannah wasn't proud of that were scattered across her body but she knew that she was stuck with them for life, even if she likes it or not. There was a large scar on her stomach from a bullet wound, and she almost died from it but she managed to cling to life long enough to get the help that she needed. Three medium sized scars were on her right shoulder from being attacked by an enemy attack dog, but she killed the dog with her gun before it could kill her. Finally, she has a scar on her left forearm from a knife fight that she got into once.

Hannah was soon wearing a loose white tank top, black jeans, black combat boots that had dry mud on its soles and finally had her black sunglasses that she normally wore on her neck. She sighed deeply as she made sure that her shoes were tied before she walked out of her bedroom, not wanting to trip down the stairs and break her neck. Hannah didn't need 'Killed by tripping over a shoelace and snapping neck while falling down a staircase.' on her headstone because she knew that some people that knew her wouldn't ever let the subject go if they found out how she died. She rather die going out with a big bang, with fireworks and everything else. Who knew that she would get her wish but in a different way than she thought.

Hannah twisted her bedroom doorknob with her right hand and closed the door behind her as she walked over to the staircase which was by her room, looking at the bedroom that was down the hall from hers for a couple of seconds before she shook her head and started to walk down the stairs.

Hannah knew that her parent's bedroom stayed the same since the day they died, she didn't have the heart to get rid of their belongings so she kept their room the same and had no plans on changing it. She looked at the pictures that were hanging on the wall that held the handrail, seeing a much younger version of herself with her parents before they died that one sunny day.

Hannah had no plans on taking those pictures that were up on the wall down, not knowing that the only reason why she didn't take any pictures down that had her parents in it was because she was afraid that she was going to forget what they looked like. She looked more like her mother than her father, but she had her fathers sea blue eyes and she also had her mothers looks.  

Hannah blinked a few times as she looked at the picture that held her mother, her father and her at the beach when she must have been four. She sighed before she continued to walk down the stairs, making her way to the kitchen when she reached the bottom.

Hannah looked at the clock that was mounted on the wall in the kitchen when she walked in, seeing that it was now four thirty. It was slightly chilly in the kitchen when she walked in but Hannah didn't mind since she was both used to hot and cold weather and she soon walked over to the refrigerator, not having a slight clue to what she was going to have for breakfast. She opened the refrigerator door with her right hand, letting the door rest up against her hip as she grabbed a nice cold water bottle and a small cup of yogurt.

Hannah let the door close on its own as she went over to the kitchen counter, looking out the small window that was above the sink as she opened her water bottle. She already knew that she was going to have a long day.


	6. Chapter Four

Hannah was sitting on one of her couches that were in her living room. Watching the news on the TV that was in front of her as she soon heard a knock on her front door. She didn’t know who would want to see her this early in the morning. So, she took every precaution that was necessary to see that it wasn’t one of Marvel’s men that he hired out to get her. Hannah crept up to the front door of her house, eyeing the gun that she had next to the door on a small coffee table. She tried her best to conceal herself so the person who was standing behind the door couldn't see her. It was starting to get light outside so Hannah didn’t have to squint to see who was standing on her front porch. She almost blew her cover that she had so far when she saw who it was. It was the man who she got into an argument the day before. And it was starting to look like she couldn't get out of his grasp.

Hannah closed her eyes for a couple of seconds as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew that she was going to have to open the door sooner or later to let him in, so why not do it now? Hannah twisted the doorknob with her hand as she was soon looking at the man who couldn't seem to get enough of her.

“Commander,” Hannah said to Steve with some politeness in her voice. She looked at him from where she was standing behind the open door, still having her hand on the doorknob. She didn’t understand why he was here, or what he wanted from her. The first thing that she noticed when she saw him was that his hair was wet. Meaning one of two things, that he most likely took a shower before he came here or went on a morning swim.

“Captain,” Steve said back to her as he looked at her from where he was standing. He could tell that she was being sarcastic when she said his rank. There was a mischievous glint in her eye when she said it.

“Please, call me Hannah,” she said to him with some sarcasm in her voice as she then moved out of the way so he could come in for whatever he was here for. Hannah didn’t ask how he knew her rank, knowing that he most likely looked her up in HPD database. “Come in,” Hannah said to him once more as she let go of the door, letting him come in. Steve shut the door behind him as he walked in. The first thing that he noticed when he walked in was the gun that was on the small coffee table that was beside the door.

"So, what brings you here?" Hannah asked him as she leaned up against the wall, looking at him from where she was standing. She sensed that he was here for some reason, and she was planning on finding out what it was. Steve looked at her from where he stood, noticing that she looked like an animal that was caged. He didn't say anything about his observations but made note of it for future reference. She was tapping her foot on the ground once in a while as if she was about to jump out at something. She also had that glint in her eyes that screamed 'I'm dangerous! Get away from me!' Steve knew that he was going to have to learn a lot from her, and he didn't care how long it took.

"I'm seeing if your taking Governor Jameson's advice or not," Steve said to her from where he stood, making a point. Hannah rolled her eyes from where she stood when she heard what he said.

"Of course. I'm gonna give your puny little task force a try," She said back to him. Hannah knew that she hit a nerve when he bit on his lower lip but didn't say anything to her. She smirked slightly as she looked at him from where she was standing. Hannah had a feeling that today would go splendid, note the sarcasm.

"Do you need a ride?" Steve asked her, hoping that she was going to say no. He already knew that he wasn't going to be able to last in the car with her for ten minutes. Steve was relieved when she said no. He had nothing against her it was just her attitude gets on his nerves. Hannah shook her head.

"No, I'm good," She said to him as she could see the relief on his face when she said no. She was sorta thankful that she had a car of her own and knew that she was going to have to repay Sam when she has the chance.

           "I'll just follow you, yeah?" Hannah asked him as Steve nodded, not knowing what else to say. He noticed that when he got here that she owned a dark blue mustang with all its windows tinted black. Steve already knew that she was going to get along with Danny just fine, maybe too well for his liking.


	7. Chapter Five

Hannah grabbed the car keys that she had in her pocket as she watched Steve walk through her front door. She knew that it wouldn't take that long to get to Five-O's Headquarters. Hannah had been around that area a few times before when she was growing up. She knew the island like it was on the back of her hand. Hannah knew every back road and major road of the island. She locked the door before she got out as she then closed the door behind her. Hannah didn't need anything else, so she walked down her front steps and towards her car that was parked in the driveway. She didn't even look at Steve as she walked towards her car.

It was hot out when Hannah walked towards her car, but she didn't mind the weather. She was used to this from living here for so long. There wasn't even a single cloud in the sky. 

Hannah noticed that Steve was looking at her from where he was sitting in his truck as if he was waiting for her to get into her car. She shook her head as she walked over to her car, unlocking it with her keys that she held in her hand. Hannah didn't need to look up again to know that he was still watching her. She just had that feeling of being watched. Hannah knew what that feeling felt like.

Hannah opened the driver's side door of her car as she then got in. She closed the door after she started her car. It was hot in her car since she left it out in the sun for so long. Hannah looked at her rearview mirror as she opened her driver's side window. She noticed that Steve was still here, but he soon got out of her driveway after he saw that she was going to get out. Hannah rolled her eyes as she pulled out of her driveway, soon following Steve down the road.

Hannah didn't understand why he was so stubborn when it came to talking to her. It was as if he cared about her. She shook her head at the thought as she knew that he didn't care about her. Hannah didn't have anyone care about her ever since her parents were killed. She knew that he was protective of his teammates, but she knew that he didn't care about her. There was no use of caring about her if she was going to die. There was no point.

Hannah could see a little bit of herself in him, even if she didn't want to admit it. They both had the same backstory, almost the same but different. Steve still had family members left alive, like his sister and aunt. Hannah managed to read his file. They both lost their parents and both became Navy SEALs. She did it because she wanted to avenge her parent's death but she didn't know why Steve did it. Hannah never asked him. There was no point. He wasn't even going to tell her if she even asked. Steve was that stubborn. She knew how he worked.  It didn't take them long to get to the building. Hannah parked her car beside Steve's truck.


	8. Chapter Six

"So, did you tell your partner about me yet?" Hannah asked Steve as they walked up the stairs of the Palace. It was at least seven in the morning now, and people were starting to get ready for work. She knew that he most likely did but she wanted to make sure. Steve didn't say anything to her as he only nodded to what she asked. He wasn't in the mood right now to speak, as he was worried about what Danny was going to say when he sees Hannah for the first time. Steve couldn't expect at what Danny was going to say, or how Hannah will respond. She looks like the type of person to get into a fight with about anyone. He didn't need her to get into a fight with Danny about something.

Hannah noticed that he stopped talking as if he was in thought, so she didn't ask what's wrong and kept her mouth shut. She said a quiet 'Thank you' to him when he opened the door for her, walking in a few seconds after. Hannah saw the Palace a few times when she was younger, never going into the building as she never had the reason too. She never noticed how big the building seemed to be when you first walk into it. Hannah was soon walking beside Steve as she had no clue where to go. 

They didn't say anything to each other as they walked down the hallway not finding much to say as they walked. Hannah almost looked exactly like Steve, and she could of have had passed as his sister if she wanted too. The only thing that was different was their eyes. 

"Hmm, I always thought that this would be bigger," Hannah said to Steve as they walked towards the glass doors that marked the entrance of Five-O's offices. Steve rolled his eyes at her comment. He showed the officer that was standing outside the doors his badge that he had clipped on his belt.

"She's with me," Steve said to the officer before he could ask who she was, and what she was doing here. He then opened the doors for the both of them, answering her comment as they walked.

"How big did you expect this to be? As big as the White House?" Steve said to her as they walked, noticing that they were the first two here. Hannah also noticed this but she didn't say anything to Steve.

"Maybe your ego explains why it's so small," Hannah said back to him as she looked around, knowing that this was where she was going to work for the next month. Steve pressed his lips together at her witty remark, but he didn't say anything to her. She smirked when she saw that he wasn't speaking to her, knowing that she won this round.

"How do you know Kono?" Steve asked her as he tried to change the subject. They both stood dead center in the room, with Hannah's back facing the doors and Steve standing opposite of her.

"Both of our families knew each other, so they let us hang out together when we were growing up. I also know her cousin, Chin Ho, but we rarely talk though." Hannah said to him with a small sigh, looking at him from where she was standing. 

Steve was about to say something to her but he was cut off by Danny's voice. He saw him walk in over Hannah's right shoulder, and he wasn't expecting him to come in this early. Hannah could feel that someone was watching her other than Steve, and turned around to see a blonde haired man looking at her.

"Jesus, she even looks like you," Danny said to both of them as he walked towards them, making a clear point. Hannah and Steve looked at each other for a few seconds as if they were checking that they actually looked alike. Hannah was the first to speak, and she had pure sarcasm in her voice as she spoke to Danny.

"Well, thank you for the comment, but I don't think that I look like Mr. Parrot over here," she said to him as she moved away from Steve as if he was a contagious disease. Danny raised an eyebrow when he heard the nickname that she came up for Steve. He was already starting to like Hannah, even if she is almost like Steve.

"Did she just call you a parrot?" Danny asked Steve with a small chuckle, soon getting a murderous look from Steve. It took a few seconds for Steve to answer as if he was thinking about what he was going to say.

"Yes, she just called me a parrot. It's a nickname that she just came up for me," Steve said to Danny. He was about to say something else but his phone rang in his pocket. Steve grabbed it without breaking eye contact with Hannah and Danny. Hannah looked at him from where she was standing next to Danny. She had a feeling that they were just called on a case.

"We got a case," Steve said to both Hannah and Danny after he was done talking to Duke on the phone. He was now going to see how Hannah worked on the field. Steve had a feeling that Hannah was like him, but he hoped that she wasn't as hot-headed as Danny. Danny was about to ask Steve what it was about but he was cut off by Hannah, who luckily was asking the same question.

"What's it about?" Hannah asked him from where she was standing as she put her arms up against her chest at the same time. She knew that Five-O worked on bloody cases, and she had nothing against blood but she wanted to be warned beforehand. Hannah looked at Steve as waited for her answer from him.

"A college student was found murdered in his house by a friend, along with his girlfriend who was dead beside him," Steve said to Hannah as he answered her question, and he got a confused look back from her. Hannah nodded to the answer that she was given by Steve, soon having a chilling feeling go down her spine. She had a feeling that she was going to know the victims of this murder.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," Hannah said to both of them as she was ready to get this case started. She was given a questionable look by Steve as if he was questioning her ability to work alongside him. Hannah rolled her eyes at him as she walked towards the glass doors that marked the entrance of the offices, soon being followed by Danny.


	9. Chapter Seven

"She's with us," Steve said to the officer as he showed him his badge, knowing that he was about to stop them when he saw Hannah. He nodded at what he told him and let all three of them go under the police tape that was set up. Hannah received a gun from Steve before they left and he told her that she only has to use it if she had too. She knew how to use a gun, and she wouldn't use it if she didn't have too.

Hannah walked beside Steve on his right as Danny was on his left, looking around as she walked beside him. She got weird looks from the officers that were on scene, not understanding why Five-O had a new girl with them. Hannah wasn't expecting to know the victims of this horrid murder. Or that she was going to have to take care of their child for a few days with Steve's help.

"Hannah?" She heard a familiar voice say somewhere in front of her and soon saw her best friend that she grew up with. She knew that if Kono was here than Chin must be close by too. Hannah didn't see him around, but he must be somewhere within the vicinity.

Hey, Kono," Hannah said to her with a small smile on her face as she didn't know what else to do. She was soon embraced in a quick hug from Kono. Hannah gave an awkward hug back as she wasn't used to giving hugs to someone, or anyone really. She looked at her when Kono let go of her from the hug.

"You guys know each other?" Danny asked them as he watched the two girls hugged in front of him a few seconds ago. He wasn't expecting that they knew each other, or even grew up together in that matter. Danny got a look from Hannah before she spoke.

"Yes, we know each other. We grew up together," Hannah said to him from where she was standing, rolling her eyes slightly as she spoke. She now knew that Steve didn’t bother telling him that she knew Kono and Chin. There was a lot of things that she was going to have to tell Danny when she had the chance. Hannah was about to say something else but Steve cut her off.

“What do we got?” Steve asked Kono as he made sure that they got back on track at the matter that was on hand. He didn't need them to start talking about how Hannah knew Kono or any of that junk. Steve looked at Hannah while he waited for Kono to answer him, noting that she seemed jittery for some odd reason. He didn't ask her what was the matter, knowing that she probably wouldn't tell him either way.

"One of the Vic's name is Samuel Winters, and the other is Charlie Walker. Both of them were shot in the head and both showed signs of a struggle by the marks on their arms," Kono started to say to Steve but she was soon cut off by Hannah, who now had the look of horror on her face.

“Wait, does Samuel have red hair by any chance? And a tattoo on his right wrist of his initials?” Hannah asked her from where she was standing, not wanting it to be who she thought it was. She got confused looks from Kono, Danny, and even, surprisingly, Steve.

"Yes, he does. Did you know him?" Kono said to her as she looked at her, seeing the horror on her friend's face subside as she soon answered her question.

"Yeah, I grew up with him," Hannah said to all three of them from where she was standing, soon taking a deep breath as she looked at Kono. "Let's go see the bodies," she said once more, not knowing that her life was going to be in great danger after this. Hannah sounded unsure when she spoke, which Steve caught but he didn't say anything about it.

Steve walked beside Hannah as they went into the house, making sure that she wasn't going to faint or anything. He didn't say anything to her as they went to where the original crime scene was, but looking down at her once and a while to see if she was alright. She looked well enough for him.

Hannah didn't say anything as she let the others do their work, not wanting to disrupt them with her talking. She never thought that she would have to see Sam's dead body, or even his girlfriend's. Hannah knew Sam's girlfriend, not liking her the first second she saw her one day. There was something wrong with Charlie, but she just couldn't put her finger on it when she first saw her. She looked at Sam's body from where she was standing, shaking her head.

Minutes went by as Hannah stood still as a statue in her small corner. Everyone eventually forgot that she was there since she wasn't talking except for Steve. She listened in on their conversation, giving Chin a slight nod when he walked into the room. He gave her a nod back before he talked to Steve.

Hannah soon looked up to see Steve holding something in his hand with a glove. It looked like a bloodstained note, but it was easy to read off what was written on it.

"Hannah, do you mind explaining something to me?" Steve asked her as he looked down at the note that he held in his hand, making sure what he was reading right now was related to her. The note that he held in his hand read, 'I'm coming for you Hannah ~ M.' 

"What is it now?" Hannah asked him with some venom in her voice.

"This reads, 'I'm coming for you Hannah,' and someone signed it with the first letter of their name," Steve said to her as he looked at her from where he was standing. He saw the look of fear, horror, and even pain flash on her face when she heard what he said to her.

"Oh, god. I thought he was dead," Hannah said to Steve as she looked at him, not knowing if she should tell him anything else as she didn't want him to get involved with her past.

"Who? Who is it, Hannah?" Steve asked her.

 "It's Marvel, the man who killed my parents. He's after me." Hannah said back to him, not saying anything else.

 "Jesus Christ! Hannah! Why didn't you tell me that there's someone after you?" Steve yelled at her from where he was standing across the room. He was pretty pissed that she didn't tell him that someone was after her. Steve would’ve have taken anything, even a slight clue that there was someone after her. He didn't care that they didn't get along but he cared about her well being, especially if Governor Jameson knew her.

"I honest to god just met you! Why would I tell you that the man who killed my parents is after me?" Hannah yelled back at him from where she stood across the room. That's when everyone heard crying coming from a room that no one bothered to check.


	10. Chapter Eight

Hannah didn’t even bat an eyelash at Steve before she made a beeline to where the crying was coming from. She didn't have the chance to give him a witty remark to leave her alone as she heard him walk right behind her. She knew that the crying was coming from a baby. Hannah grew up with two little babies that she helped take care of, so she knew what babies sounded like when they cried. She didn’t even know that Sam had a kid, or why he didn’t tell her.

Steve didn’t say anything to her as he followed her. He didn’t have to say anything really, as he just found out that there was someone after her. Steve also had heard the crying and didn’t understand why anyone didn’t check this room that they were walking towards. He followed Hannah silently towards the crying. Steve wasn't expecting that Hannah was going to have to take care of a baby for a few days. He was going to keep an eye out for her from the news that he was told by her. He doesn't want anything to happen to her.

Hannah opened the door where she thought the crying was coming from, soon finding a baby crib up against the window. She slowly walked towards the crib, not knowing if there was a baby in there or not. Hannah smiled softly to herself when she saw a small head peak out from the top of the crib. She didn’t know if Steve was in the room with her or not, and she didn’t even bother to check. The four-month-old had bright red hair and baby blue eyes, looking more like her father than her mother.

“What’s your name, darlin'?” Hannah asked the baby softly as she stood in front of her white crib, looking down at four-month-old who looked so much like her father. She didn’t notice that Steve was looking at her from where he was standing in the door frame. The baby looked up at her from where she was standing in her crib and started to cry even louder. She probably heard everything that happened in the other room, which she did.

“Sh...Sh….It’s okay...It’s okay...” Hannah said to the baby softly as she gently grabbed her with her hands, soon cradling her in her arms. She hummed along softly to a song that her own mother used to sing to her when she was a baby. The baby instantly stopped crying when Hannah took her into her arms, and the only noise that she was now making was a slight hiccup here and there. ‘She must have heard everything.’ Hannah thought as she looked down at the child who was now in her arms. She must of starting crying when she heard Steve and her yell at each other in the other room.

Hannah has a soft spot for babies. She will do anything for a baby, even kill someone if she has too. Hannah continued to hum softly along to the song that her own mother used to sing, hoping that it will make this baby fall asleep. She knew that the rest of Samuel’s family is now living in New York, but she had no clue where though. Hannah had no clue if Charlie had any family, or where they were.

“Your name's Katniss. What a beautiful name.” Hannah whispered to the now sleeping baby in her arms. She noticed that her name was painted on the headboard of the crib in bright pink when she looked up. She continued to rock the sleeping baby as she wanted to make sure that Katniss wouldn’t wake up for a while. Hannah didn't know if she was named after the flower or The Hunger Games character, and she would never get an answer.

“Get your butt over here and help me,” Hannah whispered to Steve over her shoulder when she saw that he was still with her, loud enough for only him to hear but not loud enough to wake up Katniss. She needed help to pack a few things for Katniss in one of the small backpacks that were on the ground. She knew that she was going to have to take of her. It was the last thing that she could do for Sam and Charlie. 

Steve looked at her for a couple of seconds from where he was standing by the door, not knowing that she was holding a baby in her arms until he reached her.

“What are you doing with her?” Steve whispered back as he stood next to her, looking down at both of them. He never thought that Hannah would be great with babies. She didn't seem like the person to be able to do it. He got a dirty look from her before she spoke again.

"I'm taking her with me. Sam's family is somewhere in New York and I don't think that Charlie even has any family left," Hannah whispered back angrily, making sure that he knew that she was taking care of this child. She got a look of uncertainty from Steve when he heard what she said. "It's the last thing that I can do for them," She quickly added, and Steve knew that she was referring to Charlie and Sam.

“Okay, fine. You better take care of her.” Steve whispered back to her with a small sigh. He saw Hannah’s face lit up when he told her that she could keep Katniss for a few days. Even though Samuel’s family has to pick her up. Steve was going to see if Charlie has any family left and if she didn't then Samuel's family can pick Katniss up.

“Okay, here's what I need you to do,” Hannah whispered back to him, soon giving him instructions on what to grab and place in a backpack that was on the ground. She didn't care if he grabbed two backpacks. Hannah needed things that she can use for Katniss while she stays over at her place. She watched Steve grab baby clothes and anything else that Katniss would need. Hannah looked around the room for earmuffs and a car seat. It didn't take her long to find what she needed. She was thankful that Sam was smart enough to buy Katniss a pair of earmuffs. Hannah didn't need her waking up to people talking.

"Is this good enough?" Steve whispered back as he held out two backpacks in his hands, one filled with clothes and the other filled with two baby bottles, diapers, and a few binkies. He watched Hannah gently place Katniss in the car seat that was on the ground and then place earmuffs over her head. Hannah stood back up and looked at the backpacks that he held in his hands.

"Yeah, that's good enough," Hannah whispered back to him as she grabbed one of them and slung it over her right shoulder. She gently grabbed the car seat with her left hand, not wanting to wake up Katniss. Hannah let Steve hold the other backpack, rolling her eyes slightly when she noticed that he looked extremely uncomfortable around Katniss. Both of them then walked out of the room, getting looks from about everyone who was in the house.


	11. Chapter Nine

“Are you sure that you’re going to be alright?” Steve asked her as they walked towards her front porch. Hannah had a death grip on the car seat handle that was in her hand, her knuckles were starting to turn white. They both argued against two Children and Youth service agents that were called to the scene when people saw Katniss. The argument lasted for at least ten minutes before they let Hannah keep Katniss since everyone knew that she wasn't going to back down until she got what she wanted. The way that Hannah spoke to the agents scared Steve slightly, but he didn't show it. She reminded him too much of himself.

“Yes, Steve. I’m going to be okay. Call me if anything comes up,” Hannah said back to him as she rolled her eyes slightly, not understanding why he cared about her so much. He just met her yesterday. She gave him the gun back before they drove over to her place, knowing that she wasn't going to need it. Hannah has enough weapons stored in her house. The only thing that she was really worried about was that Marvel was going to come after her. It would be stupid for him to do that since she's now on Five-O. But who knew? He could stop by tonight and kill her if he really wanted to. 

Katniss was luckily still asleep in her car seat, so they didn't have to worry about her waking up and starting to cry. Hannah didn't think Steve would be able to handle a screaming baby. She didn't think that he would be able to handle a baby period.

Hannah opened her front door with her house key that she had with her. She already knew that Steve wasn't going to leave her alone until he saw for himself that she was okay. Hannah didn't understand why he had to be so stubborn all the time. They both lived less than three minutes from each other. Steve could stop by whenever he wanted. She heard Steve close the door behind him as she walked towards the kitchen. Hannah planned on Skype-calling Samuel's mother later. If she didn't answer than she'd keep Skyping her each hour.

"You have a nice house," Hannah heard Steve say behind her as she placed the car seat on the kitchen counter. She heard him walking towards her from where he was standing in the living room. Hannah didn't say anything to him at first. She placed the other backpack that she had with her on the counter beside the car seat. 

"Thanks," Hannah said back to him as she started to look through her kitchen cabinets for an extra house key. She knew that if Steve was really worried about her then he would need a key. Hannah didn't need him to kick her front door in. As long as he didn't make much noise if he does use it, then he's fine.

It didn't take her long to find an extra house key for Steve. She had a feeling that he was going to be surprised when she handled him it. Hannah was right. 

"Here," Hannah said to him as she looked up at Steve from where she was rummaging through her cabinets, handing him a key. He looked at her for a couple of seconds before he took the key from her hand. Steve was about to ask her why she was giving it to him but she cut him off. She already had a feeling that he was going to ask why she was giving it to him. 

"I don't need you breaking my door in. Just don't make much noise if you do use it," Hannah said to him before he could ask why she was giving it to him. She looked down at the car seat to see if Katniss woke up, sighing in relief when she didn't. Hannah didn't need her waking up screaming on her. She was already stressed out as can be. 

"Alright, I'll give you a call if we find anything," Steve said back to her as he also looked down at the car seat that was on the kitchen counter. He knew that Katniss parents are now dead, but she now had two cool SEAL foster parents. He wasn't sure if Hannah was cool since she looked more scary than cool. Steve smiled softly at the thought, but he didn't say anything about it.

Hannah didn't notice his smile and was soon pushing him out of the house. She made sure that she wasn't making much noise to wake up the sleeping baby who was in the kitchen. 

"Now, shoo! You have a case to work on and I have a baby to take care of," Hannah said to him as she pushed him out of her house. It wasn't hard for her to push him. She soon had him at the door. "I'll send you some updates on Katniss every few hours," she quickly added as she saw him nod. Hannah watched him walk back towards his truck that was parked in the driveway. She closed the door when he pulled out of her driveway.


	12. Chapter Ten

“Hey Elizabeth,” Hannah said kindly to the woman through the screen of her laptop, now seeing how much Samuel looked like her. She was sitting on her bedroom floor, with her back against her bed. Hannah knew that Samuel's father was Hawaiian, unlike his mother who was from South Carolina. She managed to finally Skype her late in the afternoon after ten failed attempts. Katniss was sitting on her lap with her head against Hannah’s chest. She was playing with a strand of Hannah’s hair. Hannah smiled down at Katniss for a few seconds as she waited for Elizabeth to respond. She had no plan for how she was going to break the news to her that Samuel was dead.

"Hello, Hannah. How are you? It's been a while since we last talked," Elizabeth said back to Hannah through her own laptop, noticing how uneasy Hannah seemed but she didn't question it. It was actually a few years since they last talked. Elizabeth saw how much Hannah looked like her mother. She smiled when she saw Katniss in Hannah's lap. Elizabeth saw Katniss before. She visited Samuel and Charlie a few days after Katniss was born. 

"I'm doing fine. I got assigned to a brand new task force," Hannah said back to her as she looked up from where she was looking down at Katniss. Her laptop was a few inches away from her, so Elizabeth could see both of them clearly without any trouble. She could tell that Elizabeth already met Katniss by the look that she was giving. Hannah soon regretted telling Elizabeth that she was assigned to Five-O. She soon had the look that she normally had whenever Hannah told her something exciting. 

"Ohh, tell me who's on it," Elizabeth asked her as was now interested in what Hannah had to say. She thought it was good for Hannah to be socializing with people her age. Elizabeth knew that Hannah was antisocial when she was a child. She would refuse to talk to any other kids except Kono and Chin. Elizabeth knew that she was going to be told a long story by the look that Hannah now had on her face. 

"You remember Kono and Chin? They're both on it. There's Detective Daniel Williams who's from New Jersey, and we both get along fine," Hannah started to say as she soon stopped when she wasn't sure about how to tell Elizabeth about Steve. It's hard to describe him since their almost the same. "I met the leader of Five-O a day ago, and we didn't get off on the right foot. The only thing that we did was bicker. He's also a Hawaiian native. He's a Navy SEAL like me," She said to her as she was soon cut off by her.

"What's his name? He reminds me of you," Elizabeth said to Hannah as she was given a look back from Hannah as if she was just stabbed by a knife. It was true. He did remind her of Hannah, but she didn't say anything else as she waited for an answer from Hannah.

"His name is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett," Hannah said to Elizabeth as she looked at her from where she was sitting. She could tell that when she said Steve's name that she hit a nerve. Elizabeth soon had the look of sadness on her face when she said his name. Hannah knew that she was thinking of Steve's father. She never got to know him but she heard about him from Elizabeth and Chin. 

"I knew his father. He was a great guy," Elizabeth said back to Hannah with a sad look on her face. She knew that Hannah knew that his father was also dead. Hannah had a knack for keeping up with the latest news on the island. "What's up with the look of fear on your face? Did something happen?" She asked Hannah, clearly making a point.

Hannah cursed in her head for making her emotions appear so easily on her face. She sighed deeply before she looked at Elizabeth clear in the eyes through the laptop screen, soon telling her that her only son was dead. Elizabeth had two other daughters, and that was it.


	13. Chapter Eleven

It was six o clock at night when Hannah heard someone knock on her front door from where she was sitting in the living room. She had Skyped Elizabeth over an hour ago. Her TV was playing Elmo's world and Hannah got a little bit into the TV show. She would try her best not to yell at the TV when a character did something wrong, but it was tempting. Katniss seemed to like her talking to the TV, even though she's trying her best not to yell at it. 

Hannah didn't understand who came up with this TV show, and what inspired them to do it. She hissed in annoyance as she was about to put Katniss down for the night before whoever knocked on her front door. Hannah was wearing a baggy black tank top and black sweatpants. Katniss was soon on her hip with her head rested against her chest. She had a feeling who it was but she couldn't be sure if it was actually him or not. Hannah hummed along softly to a song that she knew as she looked through the keyhole of her front door.

It was him. Mr. Parrot. The one man that can't seem to get enough of her. She knew that nickname that she came up for him was going to stick. She didn't mean to come up with that nickname for her but he can't stop talking, which reminded her of a parrot. The nickname just came up and she accidentally blurted it out when she first met him. She can't believe that it's been two weeks already. Time does fly by. Hannah rolled her eyes as she quickly opened the door for him with her other hand, trying her best not to disturb Katniss who was being held with her other hand. Why he didn't use the key that she gave him. She doesn't know and probably won't.

"Hey," Steve said to her softly as he noticed that she had Katniss on her hip. He closed the door behind him as he looked at her from where he was standing. Steve tried his best not to make much noise as he could see that Katniss was about to fall asleep against Hannah's chest.

"What's up?" Hannah asked him in a low whisper that only he could hear and not Katniss. She didn't need to take care of a screaming baby, and so far she didn't scream yet. Hannah took that as an achievement as she now knew that her babysitting skills haven't gone bad over the years. She looked at Steve from where she was standing beside the couch. They both looked into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds before Steve coughed slightly and looked away. Hannah knew that he came here for something, or just wanted to stop by and see how she's doing with Katniss. She wasn't used to having someone look out for her as she grew up by herself really. 

"What? I can't see my teammate?" Steve asked her in a low whisper as he looked back at her from where he was standing. He looked offended.

Hannah rolled her eyes at him, giving him a small playful smile that she never gave anyone before. She had a feeling that he was going to stay for the night, judging from how tired he looked. Hannah was right. "Well, if you're staying for the night then make yourself comfortable. Don't mind Elmo's world that's playing on the TV. You can change it if you want," Hannah said back to him as she walked over to the kitchen, getting a snack for her and maybe Steve if he wanted anything. 

Steve didn't say anything back to her as he watched her walk towards the kitchen with Katniss on her hip. He smiled softly at her before he walked over to one of the couches that were in the living room, sitting down on one. Steve didn't change the channel, watching it as he waited for Hannah to come back. He didn't know that his life and her's were going to change for the worst. Mostly his.


	14. Chapter Twelve

“Hey, Hannah,” Steve said to her on his phone as he stood in his office, looking at his desk as he waited for her to answer. He looked into Charlie's file the day before to see if she did have any family left that were still living. Hannah was right and Charlie didn't have any family left. It'd been two days since he last talked to her, but she sent him updates about Katniss and her. Steve did stop by a few times and he slept over at her place too but that was only for a night. He saw how Hannah could take care of a four-month-old, and he knew that she could be a great mother. They managed to find one suspect, and it was Samuel's former roommate. He was looking at Danny through his office windows.

"What's up? Did you guys find anything?" Hannah asked him, and it sounded like she was driving. Steve could hear air rushing through something in the background. She must have been driving around the island. He knew that she wouldn't be driving around for no reason. 

Steve could still hear her clearly, so he didn't have any problems trying to figure out what she was telling him. “Yeah, we did. We found Samuel’s old roommate who lives in Hale'iwa," he said to her as he looked down at the newly made badge that was on his desk. Steve had a badge made for Hannah a few days after she joined the team, and he just got it today. The same one that the rest of the team had.

"What's the guy's name?" Hannah asked him. Steve didn't have to ask Hannah if she knew where Hale'iwa was because she grew up on the island as he did.

"Antonio Bruno. He moved out a few months ago and lives in a rented house. Apparently, he had a beef with Samuel a few days before he moved out from the reports that we got from people who lived nearby. They had gotten into a pretty nasty fistfight that resulted in HPD being called. Samuel was sent to the hospital with broken ribs and his lower jaw being broken. Antonio was taken into custody after that. He was heavily intoxicated and served two years behind bars," Steve said to her as he heard her sigh in response to what he just said.

"Okay, just send me the address and I'll meet you guys there," Hannah said to him. She had a feeling that Danny was coming along with them but she didn't ask the question if he was or not. He was. 

"Alright, I'll send it to you in a few minutes," Steve said to her as he soon had a question of his own to ask.

“Did Katniss get picked up?” Steve asked. He was slightly curious. It's been two days. She must have had gotten picked up by now. The last time he saw her was her sleeping on Hannah's chest on her couch. 

"Yeah, she did. She got picked up yesterday by Samuel's mother," Hannah said back to him. She sighed heavily as she didn't say anything else to him.

"That's good to hear. I'll see you over at Antonio's," Steve said back to her. He didn't ask her any other questions as he felt like he hit a nerve when he asked if Katniss got picked up. Steve could tell by the sound of her voice. He could tell that she was close to Samuel. 

"Okay, see you," Hannah said back to him as she didn't give him a chance to say goodbye. She sounded like she was excited that they found a suspect in Samuel's and Charlie's murders, but she didn't say anything about it to him. Steve smiled slightly when he heard her.

Steve pressed the end call button on his phone as he then sighed. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, but he shrugged it off and put his phone back into his pocket when he heard Danny knock on his office door. He looked up and gave Danny a slight nod. It was time to go.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Hannah sighed deeply as she drove around, not looking for a familiar place in particular. She waited for Steve to text her Antonio's address, so now she was just driving around. It was only a few minutes after the call, so it shouldn't take him that long to send the address to her. Hannah soon heard a small beep come off from her phone, looking down for a split second to see that Steve finally texted her.

"What took you so long, McGarrett?" she muttered quietly as she then pressed buttons on her built-in GPS, putting in the address that she was just sent from Steve. Hannah saw that she was only fifteen minutes away from the address. She wondered if she would be able to beat Danny and Steve. Hannah had her favorite pistol on its holster on her belt. She only took it just in case if something happened. Hannah was wearing a red plaid long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots. Her hair was in a braid that was placed on her right shoulder. She closed the windows that she had up earlier. Hannah couldn't sleep before Steve had called her so she decided to drive around the island. It was nice and warm out today. 

Katniss had gotten picked up yesterday by Elizabeth, and the poor baby didn't want to leave. Hannah guessed that Katniss had gotten attached to her over the two weeks, and was screaming up a storm when she had to leave. She didn't want her to leave either, but she couldn't take care of a baby. Hannah can't see herself becoming a mother.

Hannah felt like something bad was going to happen, but she shrugged it off to the side. She never knew that Steve felt the same way. Hannah continued to drive towards the address rather Steve sent her, looking around as she drove. She had her wits about this case. She has a feeling that this address that's she's going too isn't going to be easy. It didn't take her long to get to the address. She parked her car on the side of the road, noticing that she was the first to get there. Hannah sighed as she turned her car off, waiting for Danny and Steve to get there. It took them an hour to get there.

"What took you guys so long?" Hannah asked Steve and Danny as she stood against her car, looking at both of them as they walked towards her. She was waiting in her car for the ten minutes before she saw them come up from behind her. Hannah noticed that Steve was holding something in his hand from how he was gripping it, but she didn't question it. She could see the look of uneasiness on Steve's face.

"Sorry about that,” Steve said to her as he walked over to her, soon handing her the badge that he was holding in his hand. He saw the look of surprise on her face when he handed her the badge, but she took it either way. "Since you're now apart of the team, you're going to need this," Steve said to her once more.

"Thanks," Hannah said back to him as she clipped the badge onto her belt, right beside her gun. She didn't say anything else to him. Hannah had no clue what else to say to him really. 

"Well, since we're all now here. Let's go ask Antonio some questions," Hannah said to both of them as she did make a point.

They all left their cars parked out on the sides of the street as they walked towards Antonio's house.

Steve stood by Hannah as they walked, ready to jump out at anything that threatened her. 

Hannah didn't say anything to Steve as she noticed his strange behavior. She had a feeling that he was only doing that because she was a rookie to him. Hannah can take care of herself fine. She doesn't need him to watch over her. Hannah was the one who knocked on the front door.

Nothing.

Hannah could have had sworn that she heard someone make noise inside the house.

She knocked again.

Still nothing.

"I'll go check out the back," Hannah said to both of them as she got a look of uncertainty from Steve but Danny didn't seem to mind. She didn't understand why Steve was so protective of her. Hannah rolled her eyes slightly as she walked across the lawn, not saying anything else to the boys. She kept her right hand on her gun just in case if she needs to use it.

Hannah should have had let Steve come along with her if he was that worried about her, but what if Danny got ambushed? She couldn't let that happen to any of her teammates. She kept her guard up as she walked towards the back, soon seeing some movement that activated her Navy SEAL training. Hannah slowed down her breathing as she grabbed her gun, keeping her eyes on the person who came out the back door. She had a feeling that it was Antonio. Hannah was right.

"Hey! Five-O!” Hannah yelled as she sprinted after Antonio, not needing a picture to know it's him. She didn't hear Steve and Danny yelling her name behind her as she ran.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Hannah sighed as she sat in Steve's office chair, looking down at the paperwork that was cluttered across his desk. She’s been in his office for the last hour, not moving from his seat. He didn't let her help interrogate Antonio with Danny and him as if he was afraid that she was going to snap. She wasn't going to snap unless Antonio says something that caused her to. 

So, Steve has confined to her to in his office and wouldn't let her leave unless she has to go to the bathroom or something. Hannah grabbed a pen that Steve had on his desk and fiddled with it in her hands. She hummed along softly to a song that she knew as she played with the pen in her hands. She didn’t notice Kono walking towards Steve’s office.

“Steve wouldn’t let you help interrogate Antonio?” Kono asked her as she was soon standing in front of Steve’s desk. Hannah looked up at her from where she was sitting and gave her a small nod. She was looking down at her from where she was standing, having a feeling that she was right. Kono knew how much this case means to Hannah, and she knows that she wants to help interrogate Antonio. Steve just for some reason doesn't want her to.

“Yeah, he's afraid that I'm going to snap. He won't even let me leave his office." Hannah said back to her with a small sigh, soon getting up from where she was sitting. She got a raised eyebrow from Kono when she told her that Steve wouldn't let her leave his office. Hannah stood beside Steve's desk, sitting off the side as she looked at her from where she was sitting.

“He must not trust you that well then," Kono said back to her, soon getting a dirty look from Hannah. She chuckled softly at her reaction. Kono knew that it was easy to get Hannah pissed off. Chin thought it was a good idea for him to show Hannah some breathing exercises. It worked, but he got slapped by her in the shoulder afterwards. 

"I guess since I had to chase down Antonio for two solid minutes without stopping. Danny and he had to chase us down by using the Camaro and my car," Hannah said back to her as she looked at her from where she was standing beside his desk. She shut her eyes for a couple of seconds as she then pinched her nose, sighing when she did it. Hannah opened her eyes to see Kono staring back at her. 

Kono looked at Hannah for a few seconds, studying her best friend before she asked a question. She had a feeling that she was going to get an answer that she wasn't going to like. Kono just was testing something out. "You like him, don't you?" she asked her.

"What! No!" Hannah exclaimed as she looked at Kono, not knowing where she got that question from. She couldn't hide the blush that was slowly creeping up on her cheeks. "Where did you get that from?!" Hannah asked as her voice when slightly up. She got a slight chuckle from Kono from her reaction.

"Even if you do, you're secret is safe with me," Kono said to Hannah as she looked over her shoulder to see Steve making his way over to they were. She winked at Hannah before she got out of his office. Kono made sure that she didn't let Steve see that she was smiling when she walked by him.

Hannah shook her head slightly as she then took a deep breath, looking back up when Steve opened the office door. She could tell by the look of anger on his face that it didn't go out well.

"He says that he knows nothing but Danny's still talking to him," Steve said to her with a small huff of anger. He could tell that the conversation that she had with Kono before he walked in didn't go so well. Steve didn't question it.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

"You know Uncle Steve and Danno?" Grace, Danny's only daughter, asked Hannah as she drove them towards Diamond Head from her mother's place. She was sitting in the passenger's seat of her Mustang, looking at her when she asked her question. Danny thought it was a good idea for Hannah to meet Grace, and even his ex-wife agreed with him. 

Steve was fine with it, even though he thought that he should come with them but Hannah told him that they were going to be fine. She doesn't need him watching over her like a hawk. Hannah even told him that she was capable of taking care of herself and an eleven-year-old child. She won't let Grace get hurt. 

"Yes, I know them. We work alongside each other," Hannah said to Grace as she soon took a right turn. She loved Grace the first second she saw her, even though that they didn't talk until now. Hannah could see that Grace looked a lot like Danny but she didn't say anything to him or Rachel. She didn't have anything against Rachel, and she thought that she was cool. Hannah was planning on taking Grace on one of the trails that she knew from when she grew up. Her own father took her here when she was younger. She kept going by herself whenever she had the chance. 

"How come I just met you today?" Grace asked her as she was now looking out the window. She didn't look at Hannah this time. Grace could tell that Hannah was almost like Steve, but she had more of a sassy attitude than him.

"I was assigned to Five-O a few weeks ago by the Governor of Hawaii, and Danny thought it was a good idea for us to meet today. I don't know why though," Hannah said back to her as she had her phone connected to her car, so that she could easily answer a call without killing them both. She was wearing a black tank top, black jeans, black combat boots and had her hair up in a ponytail. Hannah had her badge with her in her glove compartment. She also had her pistol in there too.

Grace nodded to what Hannah said but she didn't say anything else. She doesn't talk much to people that she just met, but Hannah is making an exception to that. Grace is extremely shy at first normally, but she will warm up eventually. She just has to know the person long enough. 

Hannah didn't want to risk Grace getting hurt because of Marvel, so she was making sure that she had everything that she needed in her car. She had a bulletproof vest in her trunk, a first aid kit in the back, and multiple arrays of weapons in her car. Hannah made sure that Grace didn't get a hold of any of them. She didn't need her blowing her brains out or something. Hannah did tell her though that she did have weapons in her car, and that if she finds one by mistake to tell her right away.

It's been a couple of weeks from the day that Hannah tackled Antonio down, and she was on high alert from that day forward. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to her, but she didn't tell anyone about it. Hannah knew that if she told Steve then he won't leave her alone and make sure that she's okay. She wasn't even sure what the others would do, but she already knew that Steve would overreact. Hannah wasn't even sure why Steve was so protective of her. She was pretty sure that he knew that she could take care of herself, but it looked like he didn't.

Hannah soon pulled up to a small parking lot at the base of the trail, turning her car off a few seconds after. "Here we are, Grace," she said to her as she looked at her from where she was sitting. Hannah could tell that she was never here before by the look on her face. Then they got out of the car.

"Here, Grace, take a water bottle. I don't need you passing out on me from dehydration," Hannah said to her as she handed Grace a water bottle from the small cooler that she had in the back. She had the driver's side door open. Hannah made sure that they were going to be all set for this trip. She also grabbed a water bottle for herself and a small black backpack. Hannah had a different first aid kit in the backpack, a few throwing knives, a burner phone, and a few other things that she might need. 

"Thank you," Grace said back to Hannah as she took the water bottle from her. She was wearing a white tank top, shorts, and sneakers. Grace stood by Hannah as she waited for her to be done with whatever she was doing.

"No problem, darlin'," Hannah said back to her as she soon shut the door, pressing a button on her car keys that she had in her pocket. When she was satisfied that her car was locked, and made sure that she had everything that they would need. They started to walk towards the trail.

"Would you like to go to the beach after this? We have the whole day to kill," Hannah said to Grace as she slung her backpack over her right shoulder, soon having it secure on her back. She had a feeling that Grace would want to go to the beach after this. It was hot out, and maybe they can go shopping too. Hannah would do only what Grace wants to do. She won't do anything that she doesn't want to do. 

"Sure!" Grace chirped as she looked up at Hannah from where she was walking, seeing how much she looked like Steve. "Are you related to Uncle Steve? You look like him," she said to her as she continued to walk. Grace did make a point. The only thing that was different between them were their eyes, which you couldn't see until you actually got up closer. 

"No hun, I'm not related to him," Hannah said back to her with a small laugh, liking how she noticed that right off the bat. She looked around as they started to get on the trail, making sure that they weren't being followed. Hannah didn't need Grace getting hurt because of her. She could tell that Danny loved his daughter a lot, and she doesn't want her to die because of her. Hannah knew that if she let that happen then Danny wouldn't ever forgive her. 

The view was starting to get beautiful once they got to a certain point on the trail. It was still hot out, but they both didn't complain about it. They kept walking up the trail, with Hannah making sure that Grace didn't trip over the steps that were built in.

"Hey, Grace. Let's take a picture together and send it to Danno and Uncle Steve," Hannah said to her with a small smile as she took her phone out from where she had it in her pocket. She knew that Grace would want to take a picture by the look on her face. Hannah soon walked them over to a good spot for the picture.

"Okay!" Grace said back to her with a smile as she soon stood next to Hannah. She moved a bit so Hannah could have some room to crouch next to her.

"Okay, say cheese!" Hannah said to her with a smile on her face as she had to crouch down for her phone to get both of them within the frame. She was taller than Grace by three feet, so it would be hard for them to take a picture if Hannah was standing. Hannah wanted to make sure that Steve and Danny knew that they were having fun. She knew that Steve would most likely get jealous, but who knew.

"Cheese!" Grace said with a squeal as she gave the camera the biggest smile that she could make.

Hannah smiled as well as she soon pressed the button her phone. She heard the shutter click a few seconds after. Hannah got up from where she was crouching and looked at the picture. She decided to get Grace's option on this since she was also in the picture.

"Should I send this to Uncle Steve and Danny?" Hannah asked her as she showed her the picture. She got a quick nod from Grace. Hannah smiled back down at Grace before she sent the picture to them. "Okay! It's sent!" Hannah said to her with a smile. She knew that she was going to protect this child with her life.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

"Look's like their having fun," Steve said to Danny as he looked down at the photo that Hannah sent him a few minutes ago. They were both standing in Steve's office, talking about Antonio before they were interrupted with Hannah sending them a picture on both of their phones. He already knew that Danny got one to by how he also checked his phone from where he stood.   
Hannah and Grace were smiling in the picture with the ocean being in the background. Steve never saw Hannah smile before, but he knew that this smile was genuine because it looks like she is having fun with Grace. He noticed that Hannah was crouching in the picture, probably because she was taller than Grace by a lot. Steve also got a text from Hannah saying that she was taking Grace down to Waikiki for a bit. They were going to be back by around two.

"I told you they would get along great," Danny said back to Steve as he put his phone back into his pocket. He was unaware that Hannah was taking Grace down to Waikiki, but he wouldn't mind either way. Steve and him had an argument about how Hannah and Grace might not get along before they got back to HQ. Danny was on the side that Grace and Hannah would get along, as Steve was on the side that they wouldn't. He knew that Steve was only worried about Hannah. Danny was worried about her too but he knew that she can take care of herself. She is a Navy SEAL like Steve. He saw what Steve could do out in the field, and he was pretty damn sure that Hannah could do the same. 

"Yeah, I know but---," Steve started to say but he was soon cut off by Danny with him rolling his eyes at him. He was standing in front of him with his back towards the wall. Danny had his back towards the office door. Steve scoffed slightly when Danny cut him off. It was normal for them to do this when they were arguing about something but it was mostly Steve who cut him off. 

"You saw that she could take care of a four month old. So she is completely capable of getting along with an eleven year old girl," Danny said to him from where he was standing. It was his and Rachel's idea for her to finally meet Grace, since she never saw her before until now. If he didn't think that they would get along then he wouldn't even let them meet. Danny did talk about Hannah a few times to Grace, which sparked her interest to meet her. So with Hannah's permission, he let her take Grace on a small hiking trip so they could get to know each other more.

Steve rolled his eyes at Danny as he couldn't think of anything else to say to him. He soon saw Kono walking towards them over Danny's shoulder. She had the look of concern on her face as she walked towards them. Steve knew that something must of had happened that needed Five-O, but he didn't know that it would involve Hannah and Grace. It didn't take her long to get to his office.

"Guys, there's been a shootout down at Waikiki beach," Kono said to both of them as she stood in between Steve's office door, looking at both of them from where she was standing. She was unaware that Grace and Hannah were both there. Kono didn't even get a chance to say if there were casualties or not because Steve was already out the door before she could even speak. Danny and Kono looked at Steve as if he was crazy, since they both didn't know that Hannah and Grace were there.

"Steve! What's wrong?" Danny yelled after him as Kono and him both had to run to keep up with him. He didn't know what has gotten his partner so upset. Danny never saw him this worked up before.

"Hannah and Grace are down there!" Steve yelled back over his shoulder as he pushed the glass doors, soon sprinting down the hallway. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Danny and Kono were soon at his heels.


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Hannah noticed that there was barely anyone at the beach once she got her car parked in the parking lot, but she didn't say anything about it. There were a few people walking alongside the beach front but that was it. Hannah knew that it was only Saturday, but she didn't know why there was barely any people. There would normally be a lot of people at the beaches on a day hot like this. Something didn't seem right to her, but she didn't know what it was that seemed to be off. 

"Look's like we got the whole beach to ourselves!" She said to Grace with a small smile as she soon stopped the car when she picked out a spot. It was the closet to the water. Hannah had a feeling that something bad was going to happen but she shrugged it off to the side. She didn't think about it much as she soon unbuckled herself. Hannah grabbed her keys as she opened the drivers side door, putting them in her pocket. She closed her door behind her as she heard Grace do the same with hers. Hannah didn't grab anything else with her as she thought that she wouldn't need it. It was a big mistake by her. She could of had at least taken her pistol with her, but she didn't. 

Hannah was used to both hot and cold weather but sweat was soon starting to bead down the side of her face as they walked towards the beach. She looked around as they walked, not liking the spot that they were in. Hannah didn't say anything to Grace as she didn't want to scare her. She knew that they could get ambushed anywhere along the beach, unless they were near the parking lot than they could hid underneath a car or two.

Hannah felt the sand crunch underneath her feet as they were soon walking across the beach and towards the water. She kept an eye out for Grace as she walked ahead of her, looking for any seashells that were on the ground. Hannah had second thoughts about bringing her gun and badge with her but that will bring too much attention to herself. She knew that once a criminal saw a member of Five-O then they would most likely try to kill them.

Hannah shook her head as she then sighed deeply. She knew that she was supposed to be having fun with Grace, and not worrying about if they were going to get shot at. Hannah knew that if Steve was here then he would probably feeling the same way. She didn't say anything about it though. Hannah didn't understand why she always compared herself to Steve. It was a weird habit she had gotten into on the first day that she met him. Hannah smiled softly as she watched Grace from where she was standing. "Did you find anything yet?" she asked her as she walked over to where she was. Hannah also looked on the ground to see if she could find any herself. She used to be a pro at this when she was Grace's age. Her own father taught her what times are best to go looking for seashells. Hannah had started to become rusty at this when she stopped going to the beach.

"No, nothing yet," Grace said back to her as she kept looking for seashells. She had her back towards Hannah. 

"Tell me if you find anything," Hannah said back to her as she started to look by the water. She heard Grace mutter something back to her, but she couldn't make out what she said. Hannah didn't bother to ask what she said to her. The sun was beating down on her back as she walked alongside the water. She stayed close enough to Grace just in case if she had to grab her and run. Hannah smiled softly to herself as she was about to pick up a cool looking rock that was on the ground in front of her but something stopped her.

And that's when she heard the first bullet.


	20. Chapter Eighteen

Hannah's main concern now was to keep Grace safe from getting hit, and that's what she did even though her life could be at stake too. She didn't want Danny to lose his only child. SEAL training soon kicked in again. "Grace, sweetheart, get under the car," Hannah said to her quietly as she knew that she could hear her. Grace looked at her for a couple of seconds before she slowly got underneath the car that they were next too. She didn't make any noise as she went underneath the car. Grace knew that Hannah would keep her safe. They sprinted as fast as they could away from the beach a few minutes before. This is where they ended up, behind a white van.

Hannah looked around to see where the gunfire was coming from. She couldn't see anything or hear anything over the screams and people running to get away from the gunfire. Hannah knew that HPD would get called on scene, along with Five-O if they were that desperate to restore order. She already knew that Steve and Danny knew that Grace and her where here because that's what she texted them before they left Diamond Head. Hannah didn't know what to do but all she could do was to watch out for Grace. She didn't want her to die because of her. Hannah wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did die.

Hannah knew that her pistol was in her car, which was at least a few minutes away from where they were. She couldn't leave Grace here by herself, so she decided to stay and keep watch. Hannah didn't know who was shooting but she had a feeling that it was for her. She couldn't be that sure though. Hannah stayed crouched by the van that she knew that she could use for cover. She wanted to help the other people who were running away, but she couldn't leave Grace behind. Grace was her number one top priority right now. 

Hannah knew that if Steve was here instead of her that he would also do the same. He would have his gun with him though. Steve was always prepared even if it was something simple. He would almost have his gun with him whenever he goes somewhere. She shook her head in anger, looking around to see if anyone got hit. Hannah couldn't see much from where she was hiding with Grace but she had a feeling that few people were hit, even dead probably. She looked to see if Grace was alright before she got hit by a bullet in the arm, then another one in the stomach.

Hannah let out a loud yelp that quickly died in her throat when the bullet tore through her right arm, soon hissing in pain as she soon pressed on the wound with her left hand. Hannah didn't even feel the one hit her in the stomach. There was too much adrenaline going through her to make her notice it. She let out a low growl as she soon heard police sirens in the distance. Hannah knew that if there were police sirens that Five-O must be coming as well.

"I'm okay Grace. I'm okay. It's nothing. I'm going to live," She said quietly to Grace as she knew that she must be worried about her because she heard her yelp in pain. Hannah felt a bit lightheaded as she kept her hand against the bullet wound, knowing that she couldn't pass out now. She had to make sure that Grace was going to be okay. Hannah ripped the lower part of her tank top, soon tying it where the bullet wound was. Blood was streaming down her arm, soon dripping onto the ground and creating a small pool of blood. She didn't notice the blood streaming out of the wound in her stomach. Hannah soon heard someone screaming her name. She knew who it was in a heartbeat.

"Steve?" She yelled out.

"Steve!" She screamed his name this time.


	21. Chapter Nineteen

Steve slammed the breaks in the Camaro the exact second he got to where the shootout was happening, not caring if he got shot at. He was more worried about Grace and Hannah right now then himself. Steve saw a couple of ambulances beside HPD cruisers, tending to people who got shot by whoever was shooting at them. He had a feeling that the bullets were meant for Hannah and not all of these people but he didn't say anything. Steve got out of the car within seconds, slamming the door behind him as he looked around. Hannah and Grace had to be somewhere in the area, they couldn't have had gotten that far with everyone running to get away from the bullets. Who knew? Hannah and Grace could be back at HQ by now without anyone even knowing.

Steve's heart was thumping in his chest a mile a minute as he looked around. He didn't see any body bags, which meant that no one had gotten killed. That's good, but where's Hannah and Grace? Steve told Kono that Hannah and Grace were here before they left, including Danny and Chin. So everyone was on full alert to find Hannah and Grace before it was too late. No one knew if one of them got shot or something. A few people who were in the ambulances saw a grown woman and an eleven-year-old child sprint away from the gunfire, and they matched Hannah's and Grace's description. But they couldn't say which direction they went in. 

"Hannah!" Steve yelled as he looked around from where he was standing, not knowing where she could be with Grace. They had to be close by since they couldn't have had gotten that far. She had to be somewhere in the area with Grace. He knew that Grace is still with her because he knew that Hannah wouldn't let her get out from her sights. Danny was standing next to him the whole time, not moving an inch from Steve's side. Damn his loyal soul. Damn his loyal soul to hell. Steve continued to look around as he soon heard someone yell back to him somewhere in the distance, but it was close by from how fast he heard it. He snapped his head towards where the yell came from.

"Steve?" The first yell sounded more like a question than an answer. 

"Steve!" The second yell sounded more distressed than the first.

Steve knew who it was in a heartbeat. He didn't even need to hear her voice again to know it's her. They spend so many days together bickering, it was hard to forget what her voice sounded like. Danny was ready to follow Steve even if he didn't have to ask him. His body language told Steve that he was going to follow him either way. Hannah's life or even Grace's life could be at stake. "Hannah!" he yelled back as he sprinted to where he thought the yells were coming from. Steve could hear Danny's footsteps behind him, meaning that he was hot on his heels. It was a matter of time before they got to them.

Steve knew that something was wrong when Hannah yelled out his name the second time, but he never thought that she would be the one who got shot. He never thought that she would get shot, to begin with. Grace was standing next to Hannah for a couple of seconds, not noticing Danny and him sprinting towards them. There was dirt covering Grace's shirt as if she was in the dirt. Steve knew that Hannah must of had made her hide underneath the van when the shootout was happening. Grace turned her head for a split second before she went on a full sprint towards Danny, leaving Hannah behind. The way she was standing made a red light go up in Steve's head. Steve didn't notice the blood that was covering the side of the van. It was Hannah's blood. Her blood. He saw Hannah leaning up against a white van that they must have been using for cover. Her hand was on her right arm where a bullet wound was, looking straight at Steve as she watched him run towards her. It felt like time was slowing down as he ran towards her. Hannah blinked a few times as she looked at Steve, then collapsing to the ground within seconds. Steve got there before she could fall and hit her head on the concrete below her.

"Hey...hey...hey...You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay," Steve repeated to her softly as he took her into his arms, making sure that he wasn't hurting her anymore. He looked down at her for a few seconds, seeing the pained expression on her face which made his heart break in half. 

Steve didn't hear Danny and Grace behind him, or that Danny made Kono take Grace back towards the cars so she didn't have to see Hannah in the state that she's in. Steve only saw the bullet wound that was on her arm, unaware of the one that tore open her stomach. Hannah was shaking badly in his arms as she looked up at him. Her head was rested against his chest, and she had a death grip on his hand. She didn't say anything to him as she couldn't think of what to say to begin with. 

"Steve, where's all that blood coming from?" Danny asked him as he crouched beside him, pointing to where Hannah's stomach was. They failed to notice that she was also shot in the stomach. The look of fear was soon on Steve's face after Danny mentioned the other bullet wound. He was angry at himself that he didn't notice it until now. Steve didn't say anything about it though. It was useless to get mad now. He has to worry about Hannah.

Hannah's eyes were starting to close as her shaking started to cease. She didn't have much time left. They had to act fast or Hannah was going to die in Steve's arms. 

"Someone call an ambulance!" Steve shouted over his shoulder, unaware that his voice cracked. He knew that people heard him because he soon heard people yelling a few seconds after he ordered for someone to call an ambulance. Steve didn't care who called, as long as Hannah was going to be okay. He kept pressure on the wound that she had on her stomach. Steve couldn't let her die on his watch. He promised her that he was going to keep her safe and he didn't plan on breaking that promise so easily.


	22. Chapter Twenty

Hannah woke up to the sound of machines beeping around her. She groaned softly as she opened her eyes, getting slightly confused when she saw that she was in a hospital room. The last thing that she remembered was that she was in Steve's arms, after that everything was a blur. Her ears perked slightly when she heard a soft snore beside her. Hannah looked over to her right to see Steve sleeping in an uncomfortable chair beside her bed. She didn't know how long she was in the hospital for, but it looked like she was in here for a while. Hannah didn't know if she should wake Steve up but she decided that she should let him sleep. It looked like he had a stressful week or days from the worry lines that were on his forehead.

"I'm awake now, Mr. Parrot," Hannah said to him quietly with a small smile on her face when she used his nickname that she came up for him. She knew that he secretly enjoyed the nickname that she came up for him. It was how he looked away from her that she could tell that he liked it. Hannah wondered how long she was in here for. She hoped that it wasn't long because she didn't want to hear what Steve had to say when he woke up. He would probably get upset about her getting shot, but it wasn't her fault. At least she protected Grace.

Hannah sighed softly as she closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, unaware if she should go back to sleep. She wasn't that tired, so she decided to stay awake. Besides Hannah didn't know if Steve would be beside her bed if she woke up again. She didn't care if Danny was beside her bed, but she knew that Steve would be beside her either way.

It was easy for people to get attached to Hannah once she's around them. It's a horrible thing that she hates having because she knew that if something happened to her then so many people will be affected. She shook her head as she looked at Steve for a couple of seconds. Hannah knew that he was only here because he didn't want to leave her alone. She could tell from the look in his eyes whenever he looked at her. Hannah didn't know what made Steve want to protect her, but it was probably because they were so much alike. They both lost their parents and their both Navy SEALS. 

Hannah was soon staring at Steve from where she was laying on her hospital bed when she heard her door open. She looked over to see a nurse walking towards her, possibly here just to check the machines that were surrounding her bed. The nurse looked surprised to see her awake.

"How long was he here?" Hannah asked the nurse as she looked at her from where she was laying in the hospital bed. She could speak this loud because she knew how Steve slept. You could scream into his ear and he wouldn't wake up, especially if he was tired. Steve slept over at her house a few times, so she didn't have to worry about him waking up. He was a deep sleeper either way, unlike her. Hannah could wake up over the slightest of sounds.

"Poor thing wouldn't even move an inch from your side. Two of his friends had to drag him out of the room to eat something. He's been here since day one. It's been two weeks. He was waiting for you to wake up. He even talked to you sometimes, other times he would just sit there looking at you," The nurse said back to her kindly. She wrote things down on the clipboard that she held in her hand. The nurse looked at the machines that were beside Hannah's bed.

"Oh," Hannah said back to the nurse as she didn't know that she was out for two weeks, or that Steve was beside her the whole time. She looked back at Steve for a couple of seconds, tempted to wake him up. Hannah didn't know what to say really. She wasn't expecting to be out for two full weeks, or that Steve stayed by her side the whole time. Damn his loyal soul. Damn it straight to hell. 

"Is there anything you'll like me to get for you?" The nurse asked her. She was finished writing down notes on the clipboard that she held in her hands. The nurse looked at Hannah as she waited for her to answer. 

"No, I'm good. But if I fall back asleep, can you tell him that I woke up?" Hannah asked her as she looked at her from where she was propped up on her pillow. She wanted Steve to know that she woke up from the coma that she was in for the last two weeks. Hannah wanted to relieve the fact that she finally woke up. She didn't know how much stress Steve went through for the past two weeks. Hannah has a feeling that she doesn't want to know. 

"Sure thing," The nurse said back to her with a small smile before she walked back out of the room, leaving Hannah and Steve alone. It didn't take long for Steve to wake up. She was looking at him as she waited for him to fully open his eyes. Hannah waited until he was looking at her with both of his eyes fully open before she spoke to him. She didn't want him to be half asleep on her.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Hannah said to him with a small smile as she looked at him from where she was propped up on her pillow, not saying anything else. She knew it was early in the morning from the clock that was beside him. Hannah smiled softly at the reaction that he had when he realized that she was awake.

"Hannah you're awake!" Steve exclaimed as he was tempted to pull her into a hug but he didn't want to hurt her even more. He didn't say anything about Hannah's previous injuries to her as he saw her Xrays the first day that she was in the hospital. Steve noticed that there were fractures and imprints on almost all of her bones as if she was tortured for long periods of time. He didn't ask her because he didn't want her to relive those moments again. Steve knew how that felt.

"Of course I'm awake, why wouldn't I be?" Hannah asked him as she tilted her head slightly as she looked at him. She managed to get a small smile out of Steve as she continued to look at him. Hannah had a feeling that she was going to be in the hospital for a while. She hoped that Steve was going to stay with her the whole time. She didn't want to be alone, especially after what she's been through.


	23. Chapter Twenty One

“Is Grace alright?" Hannah asked Steve as she looked at him from where she was laying on her hospital bed. He was holding her hand after she noticed him looking at it a few times. Hannah laughed quietly when she told him that he could hold her hand if he wanted too. She never knew that his hand could be so warm. Hannah knew that her hands were always so cold. Her mother used to joke when she was younger that she was born an icicle. He was rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. She wanted to know since she couldn't remember what else happened after she got shot. 

Hannah remembered Steve catching her before she could fall, then she remembered him screaming for someone to call an ambulance but after that everything was a blur. She even remembered Danny being next to them. Hannah can't remember what he said though, but she thought he said something about why is there so much blood? She didn't realize that she got shot in the stomach either.

"Yeah, she's okay. A bit shook up though. She saw your unconscious body being taken on an ambulance," Steve said back to her with a small sigh. He didn't want to admit that he also got in the ambulance a few seconds after she was taken on. Steve didn't let anyone else take the chance to get in, so he took it without even hesitating. Grace and Danny did come in a few times, with Rachel being with them. Steve didn't say anything about that as he wasn't sure if she wanted to hear that. Grace even drew her a picture of the ocean which was on the other table that was on the left side of her bed. The table had three vases on it with flowers in them. There were two get well cards and then Grace's drawing being in between the three vases.

Hannah looked at him for a couple of seconds as if she was processing what he just told her. She never thought that Grace would have to see her being taken on an ambulance all bloody and unresponsive. Hannah shook her head as she looked at the door that was in front of her, soon sighing. She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds as she opened them again. Hannah didn't know what to say. At least Grace was okay. That's all she needed to hear, even though she saw her almost bleeding to death.

"You know, I never asked you if you're feeling okay," Steve said to her as he looked at her from where he was sitting beside her bed. He was still holding onto her hand, not letting go of it unless she told him too. Steve never thought that she could still be sarcastic even though she got shot twice, almost dying too. She reminded too much of himself and Danny. She looked like him and had Danny's sarcasm.

“I'm as fit as a pickle," Hannah said back to him with some sarcasm in her voice. She looked at him when she said that, hoping to make him laugh, or even smile. She didn't care anymore at this point. Hannah didn't like it when he looked sad and depressed. She always tried to make him laugh, or even smile, whenever she was around him. Hannah sometimes had Danny to help her but right now he wasn't in the room. 

Danny was slowly catching onto her game, and he actually does help her sometimes. Other times it's just him and Steve arguing about something stupid that Hannah doesn't have the chance to know what they're arguing about. Steve needed to look happier and more alive. He reminded her of a parrot. Talks too much but barely show any emotion. Hannah didn't tell him this though, but she thinks that he's slowly catching on to what she's doing. 

"Even when you get shot. You still have the chance to be sarcastic. You're more like Danny then I thought," Steve said to her with a small smile. Hannah looked at him for a couple of seconds before they burst out laughing.

They didn't hear the door open.

"What about Danny being sarcastic?" Danny asked as he walked into the room with Kono and Chin behind him. He didn't notice that Hannah was awake until he heard her laugh, which he never heard her laugh before until now. Her laugh sounded sweet and calming. Danny both got Steve and Hannah to look at him at the same time. They both looked at each other for a couple of seconds then at Danny again. They snickered at each other for a couple of seconds before they finally looked back at Danny.

“It's nothing,” Hannah said to him quickly as she looked at him from where she was laying in her hospital bed. She saw Chin and Kono looking at Steve holding her hand from where they were standing beside Danny. Chin being on his left as Kono was on his right. Hannah wasn't expecting them to come to visit her, but she knew that they were only here because they cared about her that much. She was apart of the team after all. Hannah didn't say anything to them as she saw Kono look at her for a couple of seconds. She winked at her. 

"Yeah, it's nothing, Danny," Steve said back to him as he held back a small laugh. He was still holding onto Hannah's hand and wasn't planning on letting go either. Steve didn't notice Kono wink at Hannah or Hannah coughing slightly and soon taking great interest in her blanket. 

Danny looked at him from a couple of seconds before he shook his head and walked over to the bed. He soon told Steve what happened while he was out for the past two weeks. "Antonio wasn't the one who killed Samuel and Charlie. He told me that Marvel actually did come and offer him to kill both of them for a million dollars but he said no," Danny said to Steve as he looked at him from where he was standing in front of the hospital bed.

Kono was sitting in the other chair that was on the left side of the bed as Chin was leaning up against the wall.

Hannah had completely forgotten about Antonio. She looked at Steve as she wanted to make sure what she was hearing was true. Hannah didn't say anything as she waited for a sign from Steve.  
Steve noticed that Hannah was looking at him. He knew what she was thinking and gave her a small nod. Everything that Danny was now telling him was true. The only thing that they don't know is where Marvel is now or that if he's still on the island. 

"Did you guys find anything else? How about the shootout?" Steve asked Danny as he looked at him from where he was sitting. He didn't care who answered him, as long as he got an answer of some sort. He gave Hannah's hand a gentle squeeze to let her know that everything's going to be okay. Steve wanted to know if Hannah was targeted or not. 

"No, sorry, Steve. There was nothing at the scene that could indicate that Hannah was the initial target," Chin said to him from where he was leaning up against the wall. He was right. There was barely anything at the scene. Whoever was shooting at Hannah had covered their tracks pretty well. They couldn't even tell where the shooting was coming from, or if they were shooting at Hannah, to begin with.

Hannah didn't say anything to anyone as she let out a soft sigh. She didn't even know what to say, to begin with to any of them. Hannah was hoping that Antonio was the one who killed Samuel and Charlie. She didn't know why but he seemed guilty enough for her. Hannah's eyebrows soon furrowed. 

Steve noticed her sudden quietness.

"What's up? You seem to be thinking about something," Steve asked her as he looked down at her from where he was sitting. He knew that she was thinking about something because her eyebrows were furrowed as if she was in thought. He knew her well enough to notice her behavior. She was like him in a way.

"This makes no sense. Why would Marvel go in the dark for so many years until now? It's as if he knows something that we don't. I know how he works, so something's messed up. He had someone kill Samuel and Charlie, but we don't know who it is. Someone was shooting at me two weeks ago. It's as if he's trying to lure me away from you guys," Hannah said to everyone as she then looked up at Steve. She knew what he was thinking.


	24. Chapter Twenty Two

"STEVEN! FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! TRUCK!" Hannah shouted at him from where she was sitting in the passenger's seat of his truck. She didn't need him killing them both on the day she got out of the hospital. Steve got out of the way in the road before a Semi truck could hit them. She’s planning on telling Danny about her near death experience with Steve when she has the chance. She knew that he was going to be able to relate to her. He told her all of his stories about almost getting killed on the road because of Steve. Hannah now knew why Danny didn't like him driving his own car. He is certainly never driving her car, ever. Over her dead body. This was the first time she ever drove with him. This was also going to be her last.

"I know Hannah!" Steve shouted back at her as he got out of the way in time. He was too busy in thought to see the semi truck until Hannah yelled at him from the passenger's seat beside him. Steve was thankful that she was paying attention, but he didn't say anything to her.

Hannah rolled her eyes at him as she didn't say anything else. She was forced to live with Steve for the next few days since he's worried about her that much. Hannah was capable of taking care of herself but Steve was too stubborn to let her go home by herself. He's afraid of something happening to her after she mentioned the other day that Marvel was trying to lure her away from the team. She regretted saying that to him but she was secretly thankful that she knew that someone cares about her that much. They were driving back to her place to grab a few things for her stay at his place for the next couple of days, or weeks. Steve didn't tell her how long she was staying, but she hoped that it wasn't that long.

Hannah was a bit sore where she got hit, but she could still move around like a normal person. She wasn't ready to stay over at Steve's as she was paranoid that something might happen. Hannah doesn't want anything to happen to Steve on her watch. She certainly doesn't want him to get killed because of Marvel. He was too important to her. She doesn't want to lose him like she did with her parents. 

Hannah had enough heartbreak to last a lifetime. She certainly didn't need the one person who cares about her most to get killed because of her. Hannah wouldn't be able to live with herself if that did happen. She knew that if Steve was going to get called on a case then there's a slim chance that she's going to have to get dragged along with him. 

"I can see now why Danny doesn't like driving with you," Hannah said to him as she looked out the window, sighing softly as she closed her eyes for a couple of seconds. She heard Steve scoff at what she said to him. Hannah smiled softly as she opened her eyes again, soon looking at Steve from where she was sitting. "At least we don't bicker like an old married couple," she added, knowing that she wouldn't be able to live with him if that happened.

“That's true, but we still argue," Steve said back to her after a couple of minutes of silence between them. He didn't look at her this time as he didn't want to kill them both. 

"Yeah, I can agree with that," Hannah said back to him as she looked back at the window again. She sorta wished that Danny was here because he could hold an interesting conversation. Hannah didn't say that to Steve of course. If he was here though, he might be bickering with Steve the whole trip to her place and back to Steve's. It didn't take long for Steve to pull up to her driveway, and she didn't ask him how he had her address memorized.


	25. Chapter Twenty Three

"Steve, I'm fine, you can just wait in the truck," Hannah said to him as she unbuckled herself, knowing that he was going to ask her if she needed any help to get what she needed. She knew him well enough at this point, knowing that he was worried about her. It wouldn't even take her long to grab what she needed. She didn't need his help anyway. 

Steve looked at her from where he was sitting, not saying anything to her. He knew that he was better off not saying anything to her. She was fully capable of getting what she needed to stay over at his place.

Hannah still wasn't sure how long she was staying at his place. She hoped that it wasn't long because she wouldn't be able to stand him for over a week. Hannah didn't look at him as she opened the truck's passengers side door, sighing as she closed it behind her. She didn't hear him say anything to her after she spoke to him, which she took it as a good sign because she didn't need to argue with him right now.

Hannah looked over her shoulder as she walked towards her front steps to see Steve watching her. She smiled lightly as she then grabbed her house keys from her pocket, being secretly thankful that Steve managed to take a couple of things that belonged to her while she was unconscious. He managed to get everything that belonged to her that she had on her. A few of her things were slightly covered in blood but she can live with it. 

Steve told her that he was going to get her car that she left at the beach once she got situated at his place. Hannah didn't dare tell him this though. She didn't need him taking this as an invitation that she was going soft on him. Hannah wanted to keep the tough act up against him. She was pretty sure that the others could see that she was failing. It was hard to notice that she has feelings for someone but once someone notices it then she's done.

Hannah sighed softly as she slowly jogged up the front porch steps, making sure that she won't trip. She didn't want to hurt herself any more than she already is. Hannah was wearing clothes that the hospital gave her before she checked out with Steve, who was standing beside her the whole time as if something is going to happen to her. It was a simple white t-shirt and jeans. The clothes that she was wearing before she got shot were covered in her blood. She had an option of wearing it but she didn't want Steve to relive that moment when he almost lost her.

Hannah didn't like the clothes that she was given so she was planning on changing when she got into her room. She was just going to wear something simple because she wasn't in the mood to wear a jacket over a tank top. The one thing that she didn't like was that Steve could see the newly formed scar that she had on her arm from the bullet. She could tell that he didn't like it one bit. It was hard to argue since he had scars of his own. Hannah knew that he didn't like it when his teammates were injured out on the field, or even anywhere really.

Hannah put her house key that she was holding onto the doorknob. It didn't take her long to open the front door and she looked over her shoulder once more. Steve and her's eyes met for one second before she looked away. She didn't understand how one person could have beautiful eyes like his. Hannah was pretty sure that his eye color wasn't even a color. She shook her head to brush off the thought, not wanting to deal with it now.

Hannah closed the door behind her as she put her keys back into her jean pocket. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, trying to get the familiar scent of her house. Hannah opened her eyes again as she then walked over to the staircase. She slowly jogged up it.

Hannah sighed softly as she opened her bedroom door with her right hand, feeling relief when she went into her own room. It's been so long since she last been in here. The last time that she remembered being in here was when she had to Skype call Sam's mother with Katniss in her lap. Those were the worst couple of hours of her life. She wasn't even sure what to say during then. Hannah was worried that she was going to say the wrong thing at the wrong time, but she did well for her first time. She was prone to always say something wrong at the wrong time and get someone pissed off. It was the most horrible personality trait that she had. It got Hannah into so many fights over the years over the stupidest of things. She now learned to keep her mouth shut and don't speak until she got the facts right. Hannah sometimes forgot and snapped, just like she did when she met Steve for the first time.

Hannah left the door slightly ajar behind her, but not fully opened. It was warm in her room when she first walked in. She knew that this feeling was soon going to be crushed when she had to leave. That's how much bad luck she had. She just couldn't seem to get away from Steve. Hannah knew that she was going to have to prove herself to him that she can be left alone. Even though she's a magnet for danger. Hannah shook her head as she walked over to her closet, deciding that she was going to change first. It was going to be a while before she got back out to Steve who was still waiting in the driveway. She had enough time to pack a small backpack for her stay over at Steve's place. Hannah wouldn't need a suitcase, so she decided to use a simple backpack.

Hannah looked through her closet for a couple of seconds, skimming through the clothes that she owned. She went through the long sleeves, then the short sleeves, then the long sleeves again. Hannah wasn't sure if she wanted to wear a long sleeve shirt or a short sleeve shirt right now. She decided it was better for her to wear short sleeves. Why? Hannah doesn't know. She just feels like it. She didn't have much, but what she does has can work for her for now.  It didn't take her long to pick out what she was going to wear. She was soon wearing a black tank top that read 'Prove them wrong,' light blue jeans, and white sneakers. The tank top exposed the previous scars that she has on her shoulders. It also exposed the newly formed one that she has on her arm. Hannah didn't mind that since she was already used to people looking at her scars. 

Hannah stretched after she put on her sneakers, soon grabbing the backpack that she had stored in her closet. She wasn't going to be very picky this time about her clothes since she just got out of the hospital and all. Hannah knew that she wouldn't have to worry about Marvel because she'll be around Steve. She knew that both of them could be able to fight together if they had too. It was a possibility. She hoped that Steve was aware of what she was thinking, probably not. Hannah trusted him with her life. She didn't want to admit that to his face though, as he would then think that she's going soft on him. Hannah put random articles of clothing in the backpack that she was taking with her. She made sure that there was an even amount of everything. Hannah didn't notice someone standing behind her in the door frame.


	26. Chapter Twenty Four

Steve watched Hannah walk into her house from where he was sitting in the truck. He knew that she was one hundred percent capable of taking care of herself but he was just paranoid that she was going to get herself killed. It was highly likely that she was going to do something stupid that was going to get her killed. Hannah reminded him too much of Danny and himself. Her luck was worse than his and he saw that first hand. He didn't need to lose her over something stupid that could have had been easily unavoidable. When he saw her bleeding in front of him next to the van that one day, something changed inside of him. He didn't know what it was but he sure knew it was something. She was going to be the death of him. 

Steve sighed as he blinked a couple of times, deciding if he should go after Hannah. It wasn't like he didn't trust her to be inside her own house. It was that he knew that something was going to happen, but he didn't know what it was or when it was going to happen. He just wanted to be around Hannah so he could avoid it and not get her hurt. Hannah was too damn special to let go. She was something that Steve never saw before and he doesn't plan on letting her go that easily.

Steve opened the driver's side door of his truck, soon getting out. He already knew that Hannah was going to get angry at him but he was willing to take a chance. She was easy to anger. It just depends on what it is though. Steve shut the door behind him as he walked towards the front door. He knew that the front door of the house was unlocked, so he didn't have to use the key that he was given to by Hannah. His feet crunched under the gravel as he walked towards the front steps.

Steve went up the front steps of the house, unsure how to react when Hannah saw him out of the truck. She was the one who told him to stay in the truck after all. They both knew that the both of them had trouble following orders, so it was hard to argue about that if both of them couldn't follow orders. So Steve was going to have the upper hand if this turns out to be an argument. It didn't take him long to open the front door, and he was soon in the house. 

Steve slowly shut the front door behind him as he made sure that Hannah didn't hear it. He didn't need her to think that he was an intruder or something and get attacked by her. Steve knew that she was on edge with Marvel coming out of hiding and going after her. He promised her that he wasn't going to let him hurt her and he wasn't planning on breaking that promise so soon.

Steve looked around from where he was standing by the front door for a couple of seconds before he walked over to the staircase, soon going up it. He looked at the pictures that were placed above the rail of the staircase. Steve noticed that almost all of them Hannah was in them. He also saw how happy she looked in all of them. Steve never saw her look that happy before, and he was pretty sure that he was never going to see her happy like that ever.

Steve shook his head slightly as he continued to go up the staircase, soon stopping when he reached the top. He saw that there were three bedrooms on the second floor, soon looking for Hannah's room. Steve saw that one of the doors were partially opened, taking it that it must have been Hannah's room. He walked over to it from where he was standing, hoping that Hannah wouldn't hear him as he walked.

Steve was soon standing at the door, looking at Hannah pack a bag for her stay at his place. He wasn't on planning on keeping her that long, just for a couple of days maybe even a week. Steve pushed the door more with his foot.

"Do you need help?" Steve asked Hannah from where he was standing, knowing that he didn't have to ask but he wanted to either way. He got a dirty look from Hannah that caused him to have a small smile on his face. He didn't know that he was smiling. Steve saw Danny give him dirtier looks than that, but he didn't say anything about it to her though. He stayed where he was as he waited for her to answer him.

"Haven't you heard of knocking, Steven?" Hannah asked him as she jumped slightly when he asked her if she needed help. She saw that he was smiling about something but she didn't ask, and couldn't find a need to. Hannah rolled her eyes at him as she knew that she was going to be given a witty response back from him.

"Besides, didn't I tell you to wait in the truck?" Hannah said to him as she made sure that she had all that she needed for the trip. She soon did a check of all the stuff that she was bringing along with her. Hannah started to place all that she was bringing with her on her bed, letting Steve see half of the stuff.

"We both know that we both can't follow orders," Steve said back to her as he watched her do whatever she was doing. He noticed that she had at least one switchblade on her bed along with three butterfly knives. Steve didn't ask why she was bringing them with her but curiosity soon got a hold of him.

"Good point," Hannah said back to him as she went through a small check with all of the things that she was bringing along with her. She rather be too safe than sorry. Hannah couldn't afford getting killed now, but she knew that Steve wouldn't let that happen to her.

"What do you need a switchblade for?" Steve asked her as he walked over to where she was standing beside her bed, now seeing all of the supplies that she was bringing along with her. It was as if she was packing for World War Three. She had all that she could possibly need.

Hannah shrugged as she wasn't sure what to say to him, but she knew if she did say something then it would most likely turn into an argument. She bit her lip as she looked over at the supplies, nodding slightly as she soon started to put them into the backpack that she was bringing with her.

Steve didn't say anything back to her as he watched her do whatever she was doing, but he hoped that she was aware that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. She was too special to him to let go this easy. He almost lost her once and he didn't want to lose her again. 

"I can't see how Danny can stand you," Hannah said to him as she slung her backpack over her shoulder, done packing for the trip that she was forced to go on against her will. She walked past Steve and soon out of her room.

"I love you too," Steve said back to her with some sarcasm in his voice as he watched her leave, but he meant it silently.


	27. Chapter Twenty Five

"Nice place," Hannah said to Steve as he stopped his truck in the driveway of his house. She didn't look at him while she spoke, looking at his house from where she was sitting in the passenger's seat. She knew that he was looking at her when she spoke. She could feel his eyes on her. Hannah was being completely honest with what she just said. She knew that Steve might believe her and she also knew that he might not. Hannah's sarcasm sometimes sounded real when she was being honest. It's just a habit that she picked up while she was growing up. 

"Thanks," Steve said back to her as he stopped the truck, soon looking at her. He could tell that she wasn't liking the fact that she was going to have to stay with him for the next week. Steve could tell from the look in her eyes, and she didn't need to tell him that she didn't want to be here. He could tell by her eyes. Steve knew that he was going to soon have to tell her how long she'll be staying. 

Hannah didn't say anything back to him as she grabbed her backpack that she had wedged between her feet, soon getting out of the truck. She gave him a slight nod to say 'No problem' as she got out. Hannah shut the door behind her as she waited for him to get out of the truck. She soon heard the driver's side door open, then shut. Hannah looked at him from where she was standing beside the truck, soon making eye contact with him.

Steve looked away a couple of seconds after when they looked at each other, soon coughing as he then grabbed his house key from his pocket. He could have sworn that he heard Hannah giggle at him but he wasn't too sure. Steve didn't bother to check either.

Hannah rolled her eyes at him as she slung her backpack over her shoulder, soon following him. She knew that she was going to have to get used to living here for the next few days, or weeks. Hannah still wasn't sure how long she was going to stay here. She didn't want to stay long because she knew that she wasn't going to be able to stand to live with Steve. They couldn't seem to get along on anything.

Hannah stood behind Steve as she watched him open the front door of his place, soon noticing that he had an alarm system set up. She didn't need to know that he had an alarm system. Hannah knew that a man like McGarrett was going to protect his house, even with the smallest of things. She was like that too, but less extreme like him. Hannah knew that she was going to have to get used to staying with him. She soon followed him into his place, shutting the door behind both of them.

It didn't take them long to start doing their own things.

Hannah sighed softly as she heard Steve start the shower from where she was standing in the living room, knowing that she had a couple of minutes to do something while he was taking a shower. He was probably going to take a shower for three minutes, or less. Hannah had no clue how he took a shower. She was just guessing that his showers were probably as long as hers, but she didn't know.  

Her showers were four minutes long, or even less if she had to do something. She knew how Navy SEAL's take showers, and she rather be doing something than just sitting around. Hannah had plenty of experience about SEAL's showering. She looked around for a couple of seconds before she knew that he must have a beach in his backyard. 

Hannah didn't say anything to Steve when he told her that he was going to take a shower. She knew that he needed one from how long he stayed beside her hospital bed. Hannah would've done the same if it was her who had to stay beside his bed for two weeks. She let him do whatever he needed to do. Hannah had a feeling that he needed to think about stuff, and she had too.

Hannah made as much little noise as she could, not wanting him to hear what she was doing. He did have a pretty good house, probably better than hers but she didn't say anything about it. She walked over to where the kitchen was from where she was standing once before, looking around as she walked.

Hannah knew that she was going to have to get used to living here for a while. She still wasn't sure how long she was staying here. Hannah knew that she was going to have to ask Steve later when she was leaving. She made her way over to the backdoor, opening it with her right hand and slowly closing it behind her. 

Hannah was greeted by the cool wind when she walked out onto the lanai, stopping when she got out. She liked the view that she had instantly, but that was all because of the beach that was a couple of feet away from her. Hannah walked over to the small beach that Steve owned, slowly walking down the patio steps. She wasn't sure how she was going to spend her stay here but she had a feeling that Steve was going to take her on a hike or something. Hannah just had that feeling.


	28. Chapter Twenty Six

Hannah was sitting outside for the last five minutes, unaware that Steve was walking up behind her from where she was sitting on the beach. Her feet were in the water as she looked out into the water. She soon heard his footsteps behind her, looking over her shoulder to see him. Hannah rolled her eyes slightly as she then shifted her gaze back to where she was looking before. She was starting to wonder what was taking him so long. Hannah had a feeling that he was looking for her before he came out here. 

"Can I join you?" Steve asked her as he was soon standing beside her, looking down at her from where he was standing. His hair was still wet and small strands of it clung to his forehead. He could tell that something was on her mind but he didn't ask her. Steve knew that if she wanted to talk about anything then she'll bring it up herself. He knew her long enough to know how she works. He also didn't want to pry.

"Yeah, sure," Hannah said back to him from where she was sitting on the ground. She didn't mind his company now and was about to stand up to see what was taking him so long before he came outside himself. She was starting to get lonely anyway. Hannah didn't say anything about that to him through. 

Steve soon sat down beside her, not saying anything to her yet. He had a feeling that she was going to be out here, knowing that she would rather be outside than inside. It was easy to find her since she left a small trail behind her. Steve looked at her from where he was sitting beside her, soon seeing the bullet wound on her arm. He shook his head slightly as he then looked away.

"Nice view, right?" Steve said to her as he looked back out to the water. He broke the silence that was going on for the last couple of minutes. 

"Yeah, I can agree with that," Hannah said back to him as she continued to look out at the water. She didn't say anything back to him as she wasn't sure what to say. Hannah was just paranoid that something was going to happen while she stayed here. She was just a magnet for bad things happening, and she didn't want to get Steve hurt because of her.

"What's on your mind? Something is bothering you," Steve said back to her as he looked down at her, knowing that something was clearly bothering her. He knew that it wasn't normal for her not to be bickering with him right now. 

"Okay, you got me," Hannah said back to him with a small sigh as she looked back at him from where she was sitting beside him. "I'm just paranoid that something's going to happen while I'm staying here. I'm a magnet for bad things happening and I don't want to get you hurt because of me," she said back to him as she looked at him.

"Well, I didn't know that you were concerned about me," Steve said back to her as he heard what she said. He cut her off before she could say anything else to him about her caring about him. Steve didn't need this conversation to become an argument. "You know that I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Hannah. You don't have to worry about anything," he said to her as he meant what he said.

"Promise?" Hannah asked him as she looked at him from where she was sitting. She wasn't used to having someone protect her as she was used to protecting herself.

"Promise," Steve said back to her.


	29. Chapter Twenty Seven

"What happens if we get called onto a case? Do I come with or no?" Hannah asked Steve from where she was sitting in the kitchen, making a great point that neither of them seemed to think about until now. They came back in after Steve proposed that they should have something for lunch, which Hannah agreed too almost immediately. She offered to make something for the both of them but Steve told her that he could make something for himself.

"You'll come with and stay beside me at all times," Steve said back to her as he walked into the kitchen, noticing her looking at him from where she was sitting. She did make a great point that neither of them seemed to think about until now. He never thought about them getting called on a case, but he knew that seemed likely to happen.

"Alright, but at least let me carry a gun or something to protect myself with," Hannah said back to him as she took a bite out of the piece of toast that she made for herself. She wasn't talking about her injury but the fact that Marvel might attack her if they do get called on a case. Hannah knew that Steve was probably thinking the same thing as she mentioned it before while she was in the hospital.

"Yeah, sure but make sure you have more than one weapon on you," Steve said back to her as he knew what she was thinking. He didn't say anything about it though, and he knew that she didn't need to know that he knew what she was talking about. Steve knew that she could also use the knives that she brought with her, but he knew that that might not help her. He'll let her borrow one of the guns that he has. 

"Okay thanks," Hannah said back to him as she continued to nibble on the piece of toast that she made for herself. She looked at him from where she was sitting. The only reason why she asked him was that just in case if anything happened to her and he came to save her that she didn't want to shoot him by accident without him knowing that she had a weapon on her. Hannah didn't want to shoot another Navy SEAL. She knew that if Danny got wind of that then he'll never let go of it.


	30. Chapter Twenty Eight

"Do you mind me sleeping on the couch?" Hannah asked Steve from where she was laying on the couch, looking at him. They were just watching reruns of football games and talking about what they were going to do tomorrow. She knew that it was really early out, it was probably four in the afternoon by now but she was ready to fall asleep. Hannah was used to sleeping in a hospital bed for the last two weeks and she now had the luxury of sleeping on a couch. She could tell by how Steve was now looking at her that he could tell too. They both didn't say anything about it though. 

"No, it's alright. I'll sleep on the recliner," Steve said back to her from where he was sitting on the recliner, soon standing. He could tell by how Hannah was looking at him that she was about to fall asleep. Steve knew that she must be really tired from staying in the hospital for two weeks. He grabbed two blankets from the closet, one for him and one for her. Steve didn't need one now but he grabbed it so he didn't have to grab it later. 

Steve walked over to where Hannah was laying down, placing one of the blankets that he grabbed on her, making sure that she was comfortable. He had his blanket on his shoulder.

"Thanks," Hannah said back to him as she snuggled into the blanket that Steve gave her, soon making herself comfortable. She turned her body so that she would be facing Steve from where she was laying. Hannah wanted to see him from where she was laying. She blinked her eyes a couple of times before she yawned.

"No problem," Steve said to her as he sat back on the couch, putting the blanket that he grabbed for himself on his lap. He had his phone on the coffee table that was beside the recliner so he could grab it if someone called him. Steve had a feeling that they were going to be called on a case. He just had that feeling

"Steve?" Hannah asked him as she had her eyes closed, but she wasn't sleeping, not yet. She just had to tell him something that she thought that he should know. 

"Yeah?" Steve asked her as he looked at her from where he was sitting, noticing that her eyes were closed.

"You can keep the TV as loud as you want. I can sleep through it," Hannah said back to him as she wanted to make sure that he knew that he can keep the TV as loud as he wanted. She could sleep through anything really and could wake up as easily too. 

 "Okay," Steve said back to her with a small smile as he went back to watching reruns of a game that wasn't that long ago. A couple of minutes went by.

 "Steve?" Hannah asked him. 

"What's up?" Steve said back to her as he turned the volume down slightly on the TV so that he could hear her.

"Don't be afraid to wake me up if we get called on a case," Hannah said back to him with a small yawn.

"Go to sleep. You need the rest," Steve said back to her as he looked at her again, and he didn't get a response back from her. He knew that he was going to have to let her sleep. She needed the rest.


	31. Chapter Twenty Nine

'The way she was standing made a red light go up in Steve's head. Steve didn't notice the blood that was covering the side of the van until he got to Hannah. It was Hannah's blood. Her blood. He saw Hannah leaning up against a white van that they must have been using for cover. Her hand was on her right arm where a bullet wound was, looking straight at Steve as she watched him run towards her. It felt like time was slowing down as he ran towards her. 

Hannah blinked a few times as she looked at Steve from where she was standing, then collapsing to the ground within seconds. Steve got there before she could fall and hit her head on the concrete below her.

"Hey...hey...hey...you're going to be okay. You're going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay," Steve repeated to her softly as he took her into his arms, making sure that he wasn't hurting her anymore. He looked down at her for a few seconds, seeing the pained expression on her face which made his heart break in half. 

Steve didn't hear Danny and Grace behind him, or that Danny made Kono take Grace back towards the cars so she didn't have to see Hannah in the state that she's in. Steve only saw the bullet wound that was on her arm, unaware of the one that tore open her stomach. Hannah was shaking badly in his arms as she looked up at him. Her head was rested against his chest, and she had a death grip on his hand. She didn't say anything to him as she couldn't think of what to say, to begin with. 

"Steve, where's all that blood coming from?" Danny asked him as he crouched beside him, pointing to where Hannah's stomach was. They failed to notice that she was also shot in the stomach. The look of fear was soon on Steve's face after Danny mentioned the other bullet wound. He was angry at himself that he didn't notice it until now. Steve didn't say anything about it though. It was useless to get mad now. He has to worry about Hannah.

Hannah's eyes were starting to close as her shaking started to cease. She didn't have much time left. They had to act fast or Hannah was going to die in Steve's arms. Her breaths were slow and shallow as she tried her best to cling onto life.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Steve shouted over his shoulder, unaware that his voice cracked. He knew that people heard him because he soon heard people yelling a few seconds after he ordered for someone to call an ambulance. Steve didn't care who called, as long as Hannah was going to be okay. He kept the pressure on the wound that she had on her stomach. Steve couldn't let her die on his watch. He promised her that he was going to keep her safe and he didn't plan on breaking that promise so easily.

Steve was unaware that Hannah's eyes were fully closed, and that her breathing also stopped until he felt her body go still in his arms. He looked at Danny who was still beside him for a couple of seconds, not sure if what he never thought of happening was actually happening. The girl that actually had the nerve to insult him is dead in his arms. The girl that reminded him so much of himself and Danny was gone. The girl who was loyal to a fault was dead. 

"No...no...no! Hannah! Hannah!" Steve yelled as he started to shake her with his hands, but it was no use. He was too late. Hannah's head rolled limply to the side, and her eyes were closed. She didn’t respond to Steve’s pleas to wake up, and he started to cry as he finally realized that she was gone for good and was never coming back.'

 

Steve woke up with a start, soon looking to his right from where he was sleeping on the recliner and saw that Hannah was sleeping on his couch where Danny normally slept. He wasn't sure if this was still a dream or not, but he wanted to make sure that it wasn't. Steve carefully got up from where he was sleeping on the recliner before, making his way over to where Hannah was. He looked down at her sleeping figure, noticing how peaceful she looked. Steve knew that he wasn't ever going to see her look this peaceful again.

“Goodnight, Hannah,” Steve said to her quietly as he covered her up with the blanket that was hanging half off of her. He then gently pulled a small strand of hair out of her face. Steve wasn't thinking that Hannah would wake up from him getting up so quickly, but she did. She heard everything and felt everything but she didn't open her eyes.

“Goodnight, Steve,” Steve heard her mutter back to him.


	32. Chapter Thirty

It was early in the morning when Steve woke up to the sound of his phone going off beside him on the coffee table. He then remembered that Hannah was sleeping right beside him on the couch, hoping that his phone wasn't going to wake her up. Steve looked at her as he grabbed his phone, soon sighing in relief when he saw that she was still out cold. He grabbed his phone with his hand, not looking at the caller ID as he soon picked up.

"McGarrett," Steve said as he picked up, soon getting up from where he was sleeping on the recliner before. He didn't want to wake up Hannah with whoever that he was talking too on the phone. Steve knew that she needed all the rest that she could get from what she's been through in the last couple of weeks. He walked over to the front door, opening it with his hand as he soon shut the door behind him.

"Hey, Steve, how's Hannah?" Danny asked him through the other line. He sounded genuinely concerned about her.

"She's doing fine," Steve said back to him as he wasn't sure what else to say to him. He had a feeling that it was Grace who forced him to call him this early in the morning because she was probably worried about her. Steve didn't ask him that though. 

"That's good to hear," Danny said back to him. 

"I never knew that you cared about her," Steve said to him as he looked out into the front yard, seeing that the sun was barely out. He wasn't even sure what time it was but he was pretty sure that it must be six in the morning right now. 

"Shut up, Steve," Danny started as he was about to go onto a rant that he normally does when he has to prove a point about something. "I can't care about her? Everyone cares about her but apparently, both of you are too oblivious to see that," He said back to him.

"Who are you talking to?" Steve heard a different voice say behind him, making him turn his head toward the voice. He saw Hannah standing behind him in front of the door. She was rubbing her eyes while she spoke to him. Hannah looked miserable while she stood there, but she soon walked over to where Steve was standing. 

"Danny," Steve said back to her as he hoped that he didn't wake her up. He could tell that he probably did wake her up, or something woke her up. Steve looked down at her from where she was standing beside him.

"Let me talk to him," Hannah said back to him as she knew that Danny must have called him to see how she was doing. She had a feeling that Grace forced him to call Steve, but she wasn't sure. Hannah knew that they were having an argument before she got out here from the look that Steve now had on his face. 

"Hey, Danno," Hannah said into the phone when Steve gave it to her, still looking at him as she spoke to Danny. 

Steve looked at her as well, knowing that the conversation that she was having now with Danny was going to lead her telling him over and over again that she's fine.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me," Hannah said back to Danny as she continued to look at Steve from where she was standing beside him. She gave him a raised eyebrow as she waited for Danny to be finished his rant.

"Steve forced me to come to stay with him," Hannah replied as she was thankful that he finished his rant that went on for the last two minutes.

"No, I'm not sure how long I'm staying here," Hannah said to him again, hoping that he wasn't going to come over here right now. She didn't need to get watched by two overprotective partners, and Steve was enough for her. Hannah was surprised that she could stand him. 

 "No, you don't have to come over here," Hannah answered.

Hannah smiled slightly as she agreed with what he just said, but she didn't tell Steve anything even with the look that he was giving her. 

"I know. I was thinking the same thing," Hannah replied.

 "Okay, tell Grace that I'm fine," Hannah said back to him once more before she started to tap her foot on the porch.

 "Bye," Hannah said back to him as she soon handed Steve his phone back.


	33. Chapter Thirty One

"Did I wake you up?" Steve asked her as he looked at her from where he was standing beside her on the front porch. He had a feeling that he did, but he wasn't sure. He was going to ask what Danny said to her that caused her to smile slightly but he didn't. Steve didn't get a response from her at first as she was trying her best not to fall back asleep, but she managed to answer his question. He should have had been more cautious when Danny called him.

"Yeah, I heard you get up from the recliner, so I got up," Hannah said to him with a small yawn as she looked at him. She wasn't being entirely truthful with her answer that she gave him, but she didn't say anything. She didn't want him to be alone when she heard him wake up, so she got up a couple of seconds after him. Hannah was paranoid that something was going to happen to him. She didn't say anything about it though, not wanting him to know that she cares about him. Hannah was pretty sure that he already knew. Hannah can be an extremely light sleeper or an extremely heavy sleeper. It just depended on her mood.

"You can go back to sleep if you want," Steve said back to her as he felt sorry that he woke her up. He didn't know that she was an extremely light sleeper if he did know then he would have had been more careful when Danny called him. 

"Nah, I'm good. Once I'm up, I'm up and besides, Danny threatened to come here anyway since he now knows I'm here," Hannah said to him with a small chuckle as she looked up at him from where she was standing beside him. She leaned up against the railing as she looked at him, trying her best to pay attention to what he was saying. Hannah knew that she was going to have to take a shower once they get back inside, or wash her face with water to help her not fall back asleep. She was going to take a shower, yeah, a shower sounds nice.

"I could tell by your facial expressions before that you didn't want him to come," Steve said back to her with a small smile. He didn't want him to come either, but he had a feeling that he was going to stop by either way, whether they both liked it or not. 

"Yeah, I don't need two overprotective partners watching me. You're enough. I don't think I would be able to stand both you and Danny," Hannah said back to him as she soon yawned, cutting him off from what he was about to say. She then looked at him for a couple of seconds before looking back at the front door. Hannah needed to call Kono back since she called her at least five times before she woke up. She knew that she was going to ask where she was. "I'm going to take a shower," Hannah said to him as she didn't wait to hear a response back from him, soon going over to the front door. 

"Okay, you do you," Steve said back to her quietly as he watched her walk back into the house.


	34. Chapter Thirty Two

"Hey, Kono. Sorry for not answering your calls. I was asleep," Hannah said to her as she had her on speaker on her phone, which was placed on the bathroom counter. It wasn't a complete lie that she just told her friend, and it wasn't the whole truth either. Hannah knew that Kono will forgive her either way. She was combing through her knotted up hair with the comb brush that she brought with her. Hannah brought her backpack up with her to the bathroom, leaving it on top of the toilet. 

Hannah decided to call Kono while she was combing her hair since she wasn't sure when she'll have the time to call her again. She knew that Steve will drag her along to some remote place on the island. She was going to have to enjoy this time as much as she could. Hannah wasn't expecting her to answer on the second ring that quick.

"It's alright," Kono said to her over the speaker on the other line. It sounded like she was doing something but Hannah couldn't be too sure. She didn't ask her. It didn't take long for Kono to ask a question of her own. "Where are you anyway? I went by your house and saw that you weren't there,"

"McGarrett has me hostage and won't let me leave," Hannah said back to her with a small smile on her face, something that Kono will never get to see. It's something that she saw before, but that was when they were children. She'll never see her smile now. Not in a long shot.

"Poor thing," Kono said back to her with some mock pity in her voice, but Hannah knew that she didn't mean it. She was only playing around with her. Hannah was thankful that she had her on the team if she didn't then she didn't know what would've happened now. 

"Do you want me to pick you up? Do some girl things?" Kono asked her. She sounded like she was being serious.

"Nah, I'm good," Hannah said back to her as she looked at herself in the mirror that was in front of her. She was being completely honest with her. Hannah didn't want to leave for some reason as if some unknown force is telling her to stay. She doesn't know if she'll get another chance to be with him. 

"Steve's not that bad," Hannah continued to say as she looked at herself in the mirror, not looking away as she didn't know where to look. There wasn't that much to look at, to begin with. "Covered me up last night with a blanket from a nightmare I think." 

Hannah didn't say anything for a couple of seconds for her rant that she's going on, it wasn't much like her normal rants but it was something. If she said more than ten words then it is considered a rant. That was something Kono found hilarious. Kono wasn't even saying anything to her as she listened in on her small rant. 

"I didn't know that he cared that much about me as I do to him," Hannah said as closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, stretching her arms as she continued to speak. She meant every single word that she was saying. Every single one. "He's cute actually. I wonder if ---" Hannah started to say as she then just remembered that she was on the phone with Kono. She looked down with horror in her eyes as she grabbed her phone with one hand. Hannah had a death grip on it.

"Shit! Wait, I take that back," Hannah said to Kono, hoping that she'll be merciful with her. This wasn't the first time that Hannah said something that she shouldn't say and this certainly won't be her last. 

"I take that back!"

No answer.

"I take all of that back!"

Nothing.

"Kono!" 

Zip nada.

"Kono! Answer me!"

Only a small giggle.

"Dammit!" Hannah cursed loudly, soon slamming her comb brush on the counter with her hand. She knew that she just messed up big time, maybe not for her, but for Steve as well. Hannah didn't hear Steve's footsteps gradually fade away from the door. 

"Too late," Kono said back to her with a loud giggle, soon hanging up. Hannah was unaware that she just caused blackmail for Steve and herself.


	35. Chapter Thirty Three

"Is everything okay?" Hannah heard Steve ask her when she walked into the kitchen, looking at her from where he was standing against the kitchen counter. She was now wearing a white short sleeve shirt, black jeans, and a new pair of black combat boots. Her hair was in a long braid, ending at her lower back. Hannah looked at him for a couple of seconds, hoping that he didn't hear the conversation that she had with Kono. She didn't need him knowing what she said about him. 

Steve was now wearing a plain blue short sleeve shirt that showed parts of his tattoos, pants, and shoes. He looked at Hannah with a concerned look on his face. Steve may or may not have been listening in on the conversation that she had with Kono in the bathroom. It was kinda hard not to listen in on the conversation since Hannah was practically yelling into the phone. 

"Yeah, everything's fine," Hannah said back to him as she walked over to where he was standing, soon standing beside him. She wasn't being completely honest with him, but it was something that she can't tell him. Hannah soon started to rub her hands together, not liking the fact that she gets so cold right after she gets out of a shower.

Steve rolled his eyes at her as he then sighed, soon putting his arm around her shoulders. He noticed that she was shivering from the cold. He wasn't sure if Hannah meant all that she said when she was in the bathroom. Even if she did, then what she said was something he had to think about. 

Hannah placed her head on his shoulder, sighing as she looked out in front of them. She hoped that he knew that she wasn't going soft on him. It was no use anyway, as he was probably feeling the same way. 

"So, I was thinking about something," Steve said to her after a couple of minutes of silence between the two. He was pretty sure that Hannah was going to say yes, but he wanted to make sure.

"Hm?" Hannah asked.

"You wanna go on a hike?" Steve asked her, soon waiting for an answer.

"When I get my car back," Hannah said back to him with a small huff, hoping that she could get her car back. It's been a while since she last drove something. She also didn't want to be in a car with him driving.

"Go outside and take a look," Steve said back to her with a small smile on his face. He soon regretted telling her that Danny managed to get her car over here while she was taking a shower. Steve never thought that she could drive five times worse than he does.


	36. Chapter Thirty Four

"I didn't know you could climb!" Steve called down to Hannah from where he was standing. He was at least ten feet above her. The only reason he chose this trail was to see how Hannah worked under these conditions. The trail had trees, bushes, creeks, and hills here and there. So far, he saw her do things that he would've done. But scaling a ten-foot hill with nothing on her but a pocket knife? That's something he wouldn't do. He would've done it if he was desperate enough, but he never saw someone else do it before.

Steve heard Hannah snort at him from where he was standing above her. It was a cute little snort that caused him to smile a bit. Her snort sounded like a kitten sneezing. He asked her if she needed any help and she said no each and every time. He gave up after a while as he knew that she was as stubborn as Danny. Steve looked down at her, ready to do something if anything happened to her. But so far, she was doing good. He never thought she could scale a ten-foot hill without anything. It took him a while to get up by himself, but her? She was halfway up. It hasn't even been three minutes. 

Hannah didn't answer him as she was more busy trying to figure out a way to get up the hill without dying. One wrong step and she could tumble off the edge and snap her neck or something. She noticed a small trail going up the hill, but she didn't tell Steve. Hannah rather see him struggle to get up it. She was used to climbing things, so this wasn't hard for her. Sweat was starting to go down her face as she climbed up the hill. Hannah was an expert when it came to climbing, so this wasn't that big of a deal.

"You wanna know what they called me during Hell Week?" Hannah called back up to him from where she was climbing. She wasn't that far from where Steve was standing and would reach him in a couple of more seconds or minutes. Hannah slapped the mosquito that was buzzing around her ear, and she accidentally let go of the ledge. She grunted slightly when she hit the wall, soon grabbing the wall again with her hand. Hannah kept her balance that she had as she soon continued to go up the hill. 

"What?" Steve called back down to her. He was genuinely curious now, as he never thought that she had a nickname during SEAL's. Hannah didn't seem like the type to get a nickname, but he could be wrong. He was wrong either way. 

"Ghost!" Hannah called back to him from where she was. She was almost there. 

"Seriously?" Steve said to her with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't expecting that was her nickname, but there was a lot he didn't know about her. 

"Yep!" Hannah said back to him with a small smile on her face as she was soon standing in front of him. She was about to say something but was cut off by a loud bang that echoed across the trail.           

That's when they both heard the first bullet and when Steve told her to run.


	37. Chapter Thirty Five

It didn’t take Steve long to connect the dots that these guys were not here to talk. The guns shooting was a clear indication that they just wanted to kill him. He hoped that Hannah got away safe, but the last time he saw her she ran the direction that they came in. Steve hoped that she didn't jump down the hill that she climbed up before. He darted behind a tree taking in several breaths trying to keep calm. He just needed to keep them from following Hannah. He peeked around the tree seeing the hikers running toward him. He waited quietly until one was right up behind him. Swinging around he nailed the perp in the stomach with his knee crippling to the ground. Steve maneuvered the gun out of his hands quickly sweeping the area for the other. 

As he pivoted to search behind him he felt a sting in his right side. Ignoring it he let off a few rounds making the shooter take cover as he made an escape. He huffed as he ran through the woods getting back on to the path.  Finally, he looked down to his side seeing blood soak through his shirt. He winced putting a hand over the wound trying to keep the blood flow under control. He grunted as he heard the goons behind him. He raised the gun as he glanced back at them. He saw them scatter as his random shooting. He looked ahead of him seeing Hannah's mustang barreling toward him, drifting to a halt in front of him.

“Get in!” Hannah shouted through the open window. There was a small cut that was above her right eyebrow, but Steve didn't have much time to question it. He only hesitated for a second before climbing inside. He stared at Hannah as she gunned it back down the trail, “I told you to get out of here!” Steve said back at her as he tried to stop the bleeding.

“You told me to run like crazy…you didn’t say where.” Hannah glanced at him as the back window blew out. 

“Get down!” He shouted as Hannah ducked. He turned in the seat firing off the rest of the clip. He stared out the back for a moment before nodding.

“Okay, …we’re okay.” Hannah stared ahead feeling tears well up in her eyes. She never let her feelings get a hold of her before but right now she isn't sure if they're both going to make it. Steve watched Hannah sniff before letting out a breath through his mouth. Finally, she glanced over to him, “You’re bleeding…”

“Yeah…” He nodded slowly lifting up his shirt to get a better look at it. He let out a dissatisfied sigh seeing that it was not a good situation as his vision started to blur. “Steve?” Hannah sounded worried, which was not normal since she never sounded worried before. “Just keep driving.” He reached into the glove box pulling out a pack of gauze. He heard Hannah let out a little chuckle, “What’s funny?”

“It just seems like you to keep gauze everywhere.” Hannah told him glancing over again, “Steve, that looks really bad.” Hannah never thought that he would have the nerve to store gauze in her car. She didn't mind, but she was just really surprised. Hannah had a great point when it came to the wound that Steve had. She didn't want to lose him like she lost her parents. Hannah wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to him. 

“It is.” He packed the wound as best he could, “Just…just keep driving.”

Hannah watched the color change in his face quickly, “Wh…nononono, Steve! Steve, you have to stay awake I don’t know where I’m going! Steve!” She had no clue where he took her, as she never been here before. It was rare for Hannah not to know where she was, but this was the first time that she had no clue where she was on the island. She grabbed Steve's hand with hers, holding it in a near death grip as she continued to drive with one hand on the wheel. Hannah finally let her feeling's show, which she thought that she'll never do again.

"I love you, Steve! I'm sorry that I never got to say it before, but I love you so damn much,"


	38. Chapter Thirty Six

Hannah looked forward as panic started to set in. Hannah wiped the tears away from her face as she hit the Bluetooth that was in her car with her hand hearing the ping waiting for instructions, “Call Danny.” She said as she hoped that they both could make it out alive this time. She has been through different scenarios in which she had to get a teammate out, but this was a first. Hannah couldn't do anything to save Steve but save both of them first. She couldn't exactly stop the car and help him. She wished she could but she couldn't. Hannah couldn't do anything.

“Calling Danny…Williams…”

It rang a few times before it picked up, “Hey, Steve, aren’t you and Hannah supposed to be lost on a mountain somewhere?" He expected it to be Steve, just perfect.

“Danny, it’s Hannah, Steve’s hurt.” Hannah kept driving as she glanced over to Steve again, still holding his hand with hers as she didn't want him to die on her. She never thought that her worse nightmare would ever come true. Hannah wished that this never happened. She wished that she never met Steve or Five-O, then Steve wouldn't be dying next to her.

“Wha…what happened?” Hannah could hear tremendous amounts of concern in his voice. It was easy to tell that both of them cared about Steve more than themselves.

“He got shot…there were these guys…Danny, I don’t know where I’m going.” Hannah voice was trembling, which surprised Danny greatly but he just didn't say anything about it. “Danny, he doesn’t look good…”

“Okay, just stay calm. Do you know what trail you were on?” Danny asked Hannah.

“I…I don’t know it started with  a K…” Hannah shrugged looking at Steve as he started to look clammy. She wished that she could've spent more attention to where they were going. 

“Right…” Danny sighed finding that no help as almost everything on Oahu started with a K or N.

Hannah glanced up in the rear view mirror seeing a black SUV coming up on her fast, “Danny, I think they’re coming…I think they still after us…” Danny fell silent on the other end of the line making her nervous, “Danny?”

“Hannah, I need you to listen to me very carefully okay…” Danny spoke slowly, “I need you to start spouting off anything that you see…signs, landscapes, road markers. They’re going to help us find, Steve.”

Hannah's eyes started darting everywhere, “…just Steve?” She never thought in her whole career that just one of her teammates would be saved, and not her. Hannah had no problem with that, as she wanted Steve to live more than her. 

"Yeah…because they’re gonna run you off the road and they’re gonna take you.” Danny sighed, “I need you to focus though okay and know that we are going to get you back. We never leave family behind and we do anything for them okay.” Danny never knew that Hannah wasn't coming back.

“Oh my god…” Hannah took in a deep breath. She started to look around.

“Hannah…stay with me. What do you see?” Danny asked Hannah.

“Uh…54…coast line…hills to my right…” Hannah kept spouting off anything that she could until she felt the SUV slam into the back end of the Mustang. She let out a yell as she floored the gas peddle. They hit her again this time she lost control flying off the road slamming into the hillside. Hannah could hear Danny calling to her through the speakers. She let out a groan pushing off of the steering wheel. Hannah winced holding her arm to her chest as she looked at Steve. His face contorted a little as she reached over to him, “Steve…”

As he opened his eyes in slits looking at Hannah as the door opened. He could hear her begin to struggle, “No…NO! Steve! STEVE! NO!”

“Hannah…” He forced himself to move, clawing himself over the seats, “Hannah!” He fell to the ground seeing her fight. He struggled to stand up calling to her. In his final moments of consciousness, he saw Hannah reach for him as they dragged her into the SUV. 

“Hannah…” He whispered then passing out.


	39. Chapter Thirty Seven

“Hannah? Hannah, can you hear me? Hannah!” Danny yelled into his phone as he didn’t get anything back from the Navy SEAL, then he knew at that exact moment that something bad happened to her. The only thing that he got from her end was car wheels screeching away. He knew that it was now too late to do anything for Hannah but try and get her once he got a hold of Steve. Danny wished that he didn't have to get one and not the other, as he cared about both of them dearly. He remembered from Hannah telling him moments before she stopped answering him that Steve got shot.  Danny sighed deeply as he shut his eyes for a couple of seconds before he came up with a plan.

Danny ended the call, already knowing that he placed a tracker on Hannah's Mustang before, just in case if something like this happened. He knew that Kono could track it down, as it was the only thing left that he could use to save Steve and later Hannah. Danny was completely unaware that he was never going to save Hannah. He placed his phone back into his pocket as he walked towards the door of his office, soon walking out of it, shutting the door behind him.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Kono asked him as she looked at him from where she was typing away at the table. She knew that something was wrong just by the look on his face, which either meant that Hannah or Steve was in trouble, but she never thought that both of them would be in trouble. Sure, Steve and Hannah were both basically the same but the odds of them both being in trouble was super slim. She can see Steve getting in trouble but not Hannah. Kono knew Hannah all her life and she knew that Hannah wouldn't let anything happen to her or even Steve. She knew that Hannah cared about him

"Start tracking Hannah's Mustang, something happened and we need to get to Steve quick or he's going to die," Danny said to Kono as he looked at her from where he was standing, as he was planning on getting to Steve before he dies. He got a look of uncertainty from Kono before she started to track down Hannah's Mustang, soon getting a hit within seconds. Danny didn't give her a chance to speak as he had to get to Steve now, or he's going to die. "Send me the coordinates. I need to go," He said to her quickly as he didn't give her a chance to answer. Danny planned on saving Steve for Hannah. It was the least that he could do for her.

It didn’t take Danny long to get where to Hannah’s Mustang was, but he wasn’t prepared to see what happened. He was thankful that it didn’t take long for Kono to track the car down, as he didn’t want to wait much longer than he had too. Each hour that he wasted, something bad was happening to Hannah which he hoped wasn't true. Danny considered Hannah as another sister that he never wanted. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her, and he certainly didn't want her to die. He placed the tracker on Hannah's car when he had to drive it back to Steve's place, knowing that something might happen to her in the near future. He never thought that he would be right.

Danny always knew that Hannah was just like Steve, always getting into trouble. It was sorta true in a way, but there was some of Danny's personality mixed in her too. So, he thought ahead of time and placed a tracker inside Hannah's car. Just to be safe. He never thought that he would actually have to use it. Danny placed it in a spot where she wouldn't be able to find it, or notice it in that matter. He was uncertain at first when he put the tracker on her car, as he had a feeling that she would find it. There was a high chance that she would find it but she never did, which was a good thing. If Hannah did find it then she probably would've crushed it with the tires of her car. Danny was thankful that she didn't find it with her SEAL powers.

Danny wasn’t sure if Steve was still alive but he knew that he was because he was a fighter. Steve went through many other things while getting shot at, and he survived each and every encounter. This wouldn't be much different, but he didn't know that Hannah would die. He was expecting the Mustang to be perfectly fine on the road, without a scratch on it and Hannah and Steve both safe and sound. He was wrong, horribly wrong. There were many things that Danny gets wrong, and this might be the last time that he ever gets something wrong. 

Danny was met to see the Mustang on its side near a cliff edge, with scratches all over it and the back window shot out. There were tire tracks beside the Mustang and behind it. It meant that the car was hit in the back with a different car, causing it to crash, then snatched Hannah and left. He knew that Steve was in there somewhere, probably clinging onto life. Danny stepped on the breaks of his Camaro, soon stopping beside the car who was on its side. 

Danny couldn’t see Hannah anywhere, and from that, he knew that he was too late to save her now. Danny knew that he was going to have to save her later, but that was when he finds out who took her. The chances that it was the same man that she mentioned countless times before, Marvel, was pretty high now. He wouldn't even be surprised if it was him who took her. Danny never asked why this man was after her, as he never had the chance too or something happened that caused him to forget about the question. He turned off the car and soon got out, running towards the fallen car that was in front of him.

"Steve!" He yelled as he ran towards the Mustang, hoping that Steve was still awake and alive. Danny didn't get an answer, which was bad for him. He didn't know how long it was since the car was like this, but he hoped that it wasn't long.

Danny got down onto his knees when he reached the driver's side of the car, soon noticing Steve in the car unconscious and in a pool of blood. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, soon reopening them and checking to see if Steve had a pulse. Hannah probably didn't get hurt judging from how Steve was positioned, and that he probably saw Hannah get taken away from him. He didn't want to know if that was the case if it was, then Steve was probably going to be scared out of his mind when he finds out that Hannah's gone. Danny knew that it was no use to try talking to him, as he wouldn't get a response back from Steve. 

It didn't take long for an ambulance to come.


	40. Chapter Thirty Eight

Steve woke up to the sound of machines beeping around him, meaning that he was in the hospital once more. He didn't remember what he was in the hospital for this time, but his past would soon catch up to him. The last thing that he could remember was saying Hannah's name, but where was she? Steve knew that if he had gotten hurt then she would've been beside his hospital bed, doing the same thing that he did when she was in the hospital. They had a bond that couldn't be broken. If one got hurt, the other would be there for them. It was something that they never talked about before, but they both knew that it was there. He groaned softly as he opened his eyes, not seeing Hannah beside him but Danny. Steve then remembered what happened, which hit him like a ton of bricks. He looked at Danny for a couple of seconds, hoping that he would tell him that Hannah was okay and that she was coming to see him. Steve hoped that she wasn't hurt. Steve hoped that she was okay. Steve's hopes were soon crushed from the look that Danny had on his face.

"Steve...." Danny started as he looked at him from where he was sitting beside his hospital bed. He looked at him with a sad look on his face, not sure if he should tell him that they still couldn't find Hannah. Danny was trying his best, his absolute hardest, to find Hannah before it's too late. He wasn't even sure if she was still alive, but he knew that she was because she was basically Steve and him combined. It's been a couple of days since Hannah's disappearance, and nothing showed up so far.

"Where's Hannah?" Steve asked him as he tried his best to steady his voice. He didn't want to believe that Hannah was dead. He just didn't. There was something about her that caused her to survive for so long. Steve wasn't sure what it was that caused her to survive for so long, but he knew that she isn't dead. Not yet anyway.

"Steve I-" Danny started to say to Steve, hoping that he would understand but he was soon cut off. He wished that he could just understand that they were trying so hard to get Hannah back, but nothing is working. They didn't even get a video or any clue from Hannah's kidnappers about where she is. He could tell that Hannah meant so much to Steve from how he was trying not to cry, or how his voice kept cracking.

"Danny! Tell me! Where is she?" Steve asked once more, wanting to get an answer from him. He didn't care what answer he got, as long as it meant that Hannah was still alive and kicking. Steve could still remember her telling him that she loved him minutes before she got taken away from him. He never got to do the same. The last words that she ever said to him were when she was being taken away from him. She then yelled his name a couple of times.

"She's gone, Steve. Marvel has her," Danny said back to him after a couple of minutes of silence between the two as he was trying his best to figure out what to tell him. There was nothing to say to begin with, as they had no clue whatsoever to where Hannah was. If there was something that he could tell Steve, to let him know that Hannah was still alive, he would've told him in a heartbeat. "We're trying our hardest to find her Steve,"

"Hell, I'm even trying my hardest," Danny said to him, not sure what to say any more at this point. He knew that Steve couldn't do anything about it until he got out of the hospital, which wouldn't be for a while. Steve didn't say anything back to him as if he was thinking about something, which was probably Hannah. "Steve?"

"Bud-" Danny started but he was cut off by Steve once more.

"I promised her that I was going to keep her safe but I never did," Steve said back to him with a sad look on his face as he tried his best not to cry, but it didn't take long for the works to break. Danny was the only person in the room who could comfort him.


	41. Chapter Thirty Nine

It's been two weeks since Hannah's disappearance and no one knows where she is. It is early in the morning on the fourteenth day of Hannah's disappearance. There was no clue that was given to the team to tell where she was, and everyone was getting stressed out by the minute.

Steve absolutely refused to let Hannah slip away from him, and he's been trying his best to find her. Kono was getting stressed out by the minute as she doesn't want to lose her childhood friend. Chin wasn't that stressed out since he never knew Hannah that much, but he tried his best since he knew how much she meant to the rest of the team. Danny, on his part, was trying to do everything in his power to get her back. He didn't care at this point to how he was going to get her back, but he knew that he was going to get her back. No matter the cost.

Danny was sitting in his office, looking at the picture that he had on his desk of the team. Kono was standing beside Steve, laughing at something that Danny forgot what. Chin was standing beside him, smiling at something but he didn't know what it was. Hannah. Oh, poor Hannah. She was standing between Steve and him, laughing at some joke that Kono probably told. Hannah looked so damn happy that it made Danny's heartache. He never saw her look so happy before, that it actually made him feel sad. Danny would never know how much pain she went through over the years, but he would know that Hannah was apart of Five-O always. He hoped that she knew that too. She probably did.

Danny sighed as he closed his eyes for a brief second, hoping that nothing bad was happening to her. He wasn't sure who this Marvel person was, but if he ever saw him, he'll kill him himself. That man caused so much pain on the team it wasn't even funny. Steve flat out refused to give up, and haven't even slept in days. Danny opened his eyes again to see Kono waving him over, which meant that they got something.

Danny got out of his seat, hoping that they actually got something good that could help Hannah. He didn't want her to die. "What do we got?" Danny asked as he walked over to Kono, as they were both the only two in the offices. Steve and Chin were both out looking for answers about Hannah's disappearance. He wasn't sure if they were getting anything as they probably weren't.

"I got a video clip from an unknown source, but look who's in the beginning," Kono said to him with a sad look on her face as she moved slightly so he could see the person who was now on the screen. She didn't get to play the video as she wanted Danny to see it as well. Kono wasn't expecting to know what was going to happen in the video.

"Hannah," Danny breathed out as he saw her on her knees, looking at the camera with a look of absolute fear on her face, something that Danny never saw before. Steve and Chin needed to know about this, especially Steve. Danny wanted to relieve the fact that Hannah was still alive to him.

"Call Chin and I'll call Steve. Don't start the video until they get here. They need to see this too," Danny said to Kono as she nodded. He grabbed his phone that he had in his pocket, soon calling Steve. Danny hoped that he wasn't too late.


	42. Chapter Forty

Hannah wasn't sure how long she was on this hunk of metal but she was probably sure that she was on this boat for two weeks. She didn't know how she managed to figure that out but she somehow did. Hannah wasn't tortured for some reason, which caused her to become confused. Sure, she had her fair share of being tortured before, so this shouldn't be new. She wasn't sure what Marvel wanted from her, but it was something.

Hannah didn't realize that the only reason why Marvel was keeping her alive was the fact that he wanted to see the look of horror on Steve's face when he finally realizes that she's dead. She didn't realize that the boat was rigged to ignite in flames hours away from now. There wasn't a single scratch on her, but she was sure scared out of her wits right now.

Hannah was currently being dragged towards someplace on the boat, but she couldn't grasp her surrounding from the bag that was over her head. She knew that they were probably going to send a video to the team, letting them know that she was still alive.

Hannah wasn't sure if Steve was okay, because the last time she saw him, he was bleeding out from a gunshot wound. She hoped that he was okay. There was no way to let her know if he was okay or not, but the only thing she could do now was hope. Hannah grunted when she was thrown on to the metal, her knees scraping the ground.

It wasn't long till the bag was ripped off of Hannah's head, causing her to squint against the light that was in front of her. She knew that light was a camera. A man was soon standing beside her, not laying a hand on her for some reason. Hannah wasn't listening in to what the men were talking about. She could find her own way out without needing the men's help.

Hannah wasn't listening to what the man was saying beside her as she looked straight into the camera. She soon came up with a small plan, which she wasn't sure was going to work. Hannah hoped that someone on the team knew Morse code, but that was if Steve wasn't there. She soon came up with what she was going to say, hoping that the guys who were around her weren't going to notice.

Hannah had to blink extra slow, just in case if someone else rather than Steve was trying to figure out what she was saying. She knew that Steve knew Morse code. Hannah hoped that he was there. She missed him already.

'This might be the last time that you guys see me. I love you guys so much. I'm so sorry Steve for not getting out sooner. Danny, take care of Steve for me okay? I don't need him doing something stupid which will end up with him getting killed'


	43. Chapter Forty One

"Did you guys play the video?" Steve asked the exact second as he walked into the offices, wanting to know if they played the video that Danny mentioned before when he called him. He didn't know that he sounded somewhat desperate when he asked. Chin managed to somehow beat him, as he was already standing beside Kono in front of where she had the video linked up. He wanted to know since he was looking all over the island for Hannah, and he got nothing that could lead them to her. Steve was worried out of his mind for her and wanted to know if she was still okay. He started searching for her the day after he got out of the hospital, not wanting to delay anything any longer.

"No. We were waiting for you," Danny said back to him from where he was standing, being one hundred percent truthful about what he just said. They didn't play the video as they waited for Steve to join them, knowing that he would want to see it as well as them. He knew they were better off waiting for Steve to come, as he was the one who was more worried about Hannah.

Steve nodded slightly to what Danny said to him as he walked over to where the others were standing, soon looking at the screen that was in front of them. He was slightly thankful that they waited for him before they started the video. He didn't say anything about it though. He noticed Hannah in the frame, untouched and looked completely unharmed. Steve let out a sigh of relief when he saw that she wasn't hurt. He wasn't sure what the people wanted who had her, but it had to be something. Steve was pretty sure that it was Marvel who ordered her to get kidnapped, as he was the only thing that Hannah would talk about sometimes. Steve was completely unaware that in a couple of hours Hannah would be dead. He was completely unaware.

Steve didn't realize that the video was already playing, as he was deep in thought. He kept his gaze on Hannah as he soon noticed that Hannah kept blinking in a certain pattern, soon realizing that she was talking to them in Morse code. Steve was proud of her for thinking out of the box and was thankful for his lucky stars that he was still alive. He wasn't sure what would've happened if he wasn't here. No one else knew Morse except for Hannah and him. Steve grabbed a piece of paper and a pen that was near to him, soon writing down what Hannah was saying in Morse code. What he figured out she was saying to them broke his heart.

'This might be the last time that you guys see me. I love you guys so much. I'm so sorry Steve for not getting out sooner. Danny, take care of Steve for me okay? I don't need him doing something stupid which will end up with him getting killed,'

"Steve, what are you doing?" Danny asked him as he looked down at him, seeing him writing on the piece of paper that he had. He didn't notice that Hannah was speaking to them in Morse Code and that Steve figured it out before they did. Danny looked over Steve's shoulder, seeing a bit of what he was writing. The only part that he managed to get before moving back to his original spot was, 'Danny, take care of Steve for me. Okay? I don't need him doing something stupid which will end up with him getting killed' He wasn't sure what that meant but he was soon going to figure what it meant.

"Hannah was talking to us in Morse Code. That's why she was blinking so much," Steve said back to him as he soon slid over the piece of paper so the other's could see. He didn't have to read it out to them to let them know what it said. They all knew that they had to get to Hannah before it was too late.


	44. Chapter Forty Two

There was a letter hidden in Steve's house where only Hannah and him would both find it. Hannah was the one who wrote the letter and made sure that Steve would find it. It was a letter that Steve would read a couple of days after the explosion. It was a letter that would explain everything that happened. It was a letter that would cause Steve to cry. It was a letter that would haunt Steve for the rest of his life. And it went like this.

Dearest Steven,

If you are reading this it means that I'm gone and I'm very sorry about that. I may not know how you're feeling now, or how the other's are feeling, but I'm so sorry. Governor Jameson is the reason our parents died. I know, shocking, right?  My parents realized how awful she was all these years ago before she was even the Governor, they tried to stop her from becoming the governor...they failed, I guess. Marvel helped her get where she is today and she paid him for his help. Your father? Well, he tried himself to make a difference, he tried to bring her down too and the Governor learned about it. She worked with Wo Fat, who was already pissed at your father because of your mother. Steven, please, as my last dying wish I want you to go and find her, make her pay for what she did to both of us, to our family. She ruined us. I'm sorry for having to leave like this my sweet little parrot, I truly hoped that it wouldn't end like this. I love you forever.

 ~Hannah


	45. Chapter Forty Three

The flames burst out of the ship and into the cold night sky by the time that Steve got there. Only a few hours ago, she was safe and sound but now she was probably being burned alive. He already knew that he was too late to save her but the only thing that he had left was hope. Steve promised her that he was going to keep her safe, but he failed to keep that promise. She was too special for him to let go. Steve knew that he couldn't do anything but know that she's gone forever and that she's never coming back. She was the third person that he cared about so much that died because of him. It was too late for him to do anything about it now. The ship reeked of burning flesh from where he was standing. He didn't want to believe that it was her body that was burning. Sweat started to bead down his face from the intense heat of the ship burning. He looked at the horrific sight in front of him, not knowing if he should scream or cry or even do both. Steve wasn't even sure what to do. He was frozen to the spot. He wished that it was him, and not her.

He promised her that he would keep her safe. He promised her. Steve wanted to let her know that he was going to take care of her but he failed. Now, look where it ended both of them up. She's gone and he's still living. Steve broke his promise that he made to her and now he has to live with the consequences. She's now gone because of him. She could have been screaming his name for help and he didn't even know it. All sound was drowned out by the ship cackling and slowly melting apart. He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

Steve didn't want to believe that she was gone. She couldn't be gone. It wasn't possible for her to be gone. Hannah was too damn special to be gone. She was a fighter like him, but her life went out with a bang like she thought it would. The only thing is that he never thought that it would come so soon. She had her whole life to live, but now it's gone. Hannah didn't even get the chance to get married or even have kids. He was about to sprint towards the ship for a last attempt to save her but he was grabbed by someone who was behind him. He didn't see who it was until he was forced to face the person that grabbed him. Steve didn't even know that Danny followed him in his own car. He didn't even know that he cared about her that much.

"She's gone!" Danny yelled at him as he looked at Steve from where he was standing, having a death grip on his arm as he didn't want to lose him too. Danny didn't want to lose him as he did with Hannah. He couldn't afford to lose him too. He had the look of sadness plastered on his face as he looked at Steve, knowing that Hannah was gone for good but he didn't say anything to Steve. Danny knew how much Hannah meant to Steve. He could feel his pain as well because they both lost someone who was dear to them. He didn't want to lose him too so he kept the grip on his arm.

Steve turned around to face the ship that held Hannah hours before after he yanked his arm away from Danny's intense grip, knowing that he could have had saved her if he was fast enough but it was now too late for him to do anything. She was gone. She was gone for good. She was never coming back. He knew no matter how hard he wished for her to come back that his wishes weren't ever coming true. She was gone for good. He blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill, and he managed to muster out four words as he watched the ship explode one final time before it disappeared under the water. Steve knew that she was never going to hear it. It was a sentence that he was going to have to carry with him for the rest of his life. "I'm so sorry, Hannah."

An injured figure hid behind the bushes that were nearby, hearing everything that Steve and Danny said. The figure knew that they both don't know what they said to them. Through the tears that were threatening to spill, the figure said eight words before disappearing.

"I'm so sorry, Steve. Until we meet again."


End file.
